Tsutaetai Kimochi
by Magami Yuuri
Summary: Gokudera quer se livrar do sentimento que nutre por Yamamoto e tem um plano para acabar de vez com qualquer esperança que seu coração possa ter... Porém... 8059's love! Espero que gostem! CHAP 06 ON! Desculpem a demora
1. Tsutaetai Kotoba wa Hitotsu Dake

**Avisos**: Yaoi, boys love. Se não tem interesse, não leia. A história se passa quando eles têm mais ou menos 17 anos. Tsuna passou pela cerimônia e é definitivamente boss (chefe) dos Vongola, ainda com auxílio do Nono, claro.

Disclaimer: Infelizmente, os personagens de Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertencem... Mas eu posso sonhar.

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – Tsutaetai Kotoba wa Hitotsu Dake** (A palavra que eu quero te dizer é só uma)

Gokudera podia sentir seu peito arfar pedindo por ar. Por diversas vezes seu corpo estremeceu, o que o fazia morder o lábio inferior para controlar a voz que teimava em querer sair. Ele podia ver uma pequena fresta de luz que atingia seu corpo na região do abdômen nu.

-_... P-Pare...! _– Sua voz trêmula pediu enquanto seu corpo estremeceu por inteiro e o jovem de cabelos prateados mantinha os olhos entreabertos.

O Guardião da Tempestade levou uma das mãos à região um pouco mais abaixo do abdômen e ela encontrou uma cabeça de cabelos negros e curtos, segurando-os com força quando seu corpo voltou a sentir espasmos. Ele olhou a volta quase desesperado, o que estava acontecendo? Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Procurando pensar antes que a fina linha que o mantinha são desaparecesse, Gokudera imaginou que estivesse num quarto, não sabia se o dele mesmo ou o de outra pessoa.

-_ Ya-... Yama... N-Não..._ – Sua coluna se envergou para trás. Aquilo não era real. Impossível.

-_ Hayato... Eu quero ouvir a sua voz. Deixe ela sair..._

Pedindo daquela forma, com aquele tom de voz doce e ainda assim tão sensual, ele pretendia fazer outra coisa sair, pensou Gokudera, sentindo como se seu corpo estivesse sufocando dentro de uma sensação intensa que se misturava ao calor. Sem poder mais se conter, o jovem de olhos verdes arqueou seu corpo para trás com mais força, jogando a cabeça na cama e deixando sua voz sair da forma como o moreno havia pedido. Logo, os gemidos se tornaram mais alto até que chegou a um ponto em que o guardião da tempestade não podia ouvir sua voz, nem ver mais nada e nem mesmo restava a sensação que até poucos segundos atrás tomava conta de seu ser...

* * *

Gokudera Hayato abriu seus olhos vagarosamente, seu corpo estava suado e isso o fez lembrar que o verão estava muito próximo. Mas, ao refletir um pouco, ele logo chegou a conclusão de que seu corpo melado se devesse a outro fato. Ele se sentou e levantou o lençol que o cobria, abaixando-o logo em seguida, ficando extremamente vermelho. Esses sonhos tinham começado a se tornar mais frequentes... Precisava urgentemente de um banho para acalmar os ânimos. É, era só isso.

O som da água batendo contra seu corpo e o chão o fazia lembrar do barulho da chuva. O braço direito dos Vongola passou uma mão pelos cabelos prateados. Sua pele pálida se refrescava, seu corpo estava mais relaxado e tranquilo agora. Ah, definitivamente, a água gelada como a da chuva sempre lhe trazia essa sensação de tranquilidade e conforto. Hayato bateu a mão com força no azulejo da parede. Como aquilo o irritava.

Ele deixou o box e pegou a toalha, ainda era cedo para se irritar com seus próprios pensamentos. Enquanto secava um pouco seus cabelos longos, pelo menos, mais longos que os garotos em geral, Gokudera olhou seu reflexo de relance no espelho. É, não era mais o garoto de 14 anos que chegara em Namimori, deixando tudo o que conhecia até o momento como familiar, as comidas, as pessoas, o ar, os dias difíceis... A solidão. Mas agora era o jovem Gokudera Hayato, deixando a adolescência para se tornar um jovem adulto em mais alguns anos.

Seu rosto estava mais fino, seu corpo mesmo que magro, era definido pelos seus treinos físicos para ser o braço direito de seu adorado Juudaime, estava um pouco mais alto, suas mãos eram delgadas e dignas do pianista que sempre seria em homenagem a sua mãe... Será... Que ele parecia belo...? O jovem suspirou tentando afastar o pensamento de sua mente, balançando a mão num sinal negativo no ar.

- _Escola, escola._

_

* * *

_

-_ Yo, Hayato!_ – Um jovem moreno o cumprimentou ao chegar à sala de aula. –_ Ué? Cadê o Tsuna?_

Agora eles estavam no meio do terceiro ano colegial, por sorte (leia-se: Reborn), os três mantiveram-se juntos durante todos os anos. E isso havia tornado o laço deles ainda mais forte. Por isso, Yamamoto Takeshi agora chamava Gokudera por seu primeiro nome, apesar dos diversos protestos que sempre recebia. E, como o braço direito de Tsuna jamais admitiria que havia se tornado mais próximo do idiota do beisebol, ele continuava o chamando de Yamamoto.

-_ Juudaime me ligou ontem a noite e disse que se atrasaria por causa de algumas tarefa de Reborn-san. E você não consegue se acostumar a chamá-lo de Decimo ou Juudaime ou Boss ao menos? Idiota..._ – Gokudera o olhou com reprovação, mas logo desviou o olhar, tendo em mente o maldito sonho que tivera.

-_ Hahaha~ Não fique bravo tão cedo, Hayato. E o Tsuna sempre será primeiro amigo e depois chefe para mim. _– Yamamoto coçou a cabeça. Sua pele amorenada pelos treinos de beisebol, sua voz agora um pouco mais grave, seus traços mais definidos, seu corpo mais forte, sua altura maior, mas o mesmo sorriso ingênuo, o mesmo olhar cheio de vida e tão decidido. Obviamente, o jovem japonês continuava a ser um dos centros da atenção para as meninas.

-_ Pare de me chamar pelo primeiro nome, yakyuu no baka (idiota do beisebol)! E você se lembrou de fazer toda a li-..._

Antes que o Guardião da Tempestade pudesse terminar, um colega de classe tocou o ombro de Yamamoto e apontou para fora, indicando que uma garota extremamente corada na porta precisava "urgentemente" falar com o Guardião da Chuva. O italiano franziu a testa lançando um olhar gélido para a menina, que nem deu atenção a ele, já que ela só tinha olhos para Yamamoto Takeshi.

-_ Já volto._ – O moreno despediu-se com um sorriso.

-_ Não precisa._ – A resposta de Gokudera foi rápida, mas o outro jovem pareceu ignorá-la, seguindo para a porta. O jovem de cabelos prateados suspirou, afastando o cabelo do rosto com uma mão, olhando para seu lápis em sua carteira com o maior interesse do mundo... Não importa quanto tempo passasse, ele parecia incapaz de ser honesto. "_Se não voltar logo, mais tarde vou te explodir... Idiota..._" -_... Takeshi..._ – Gokudera fechou os olhos e corou suavemente ao sussurrar só para si o nome da pessoa que amava. Jamais se atreveria a usá-lo para que ele o ouvisse.

Devia ser porque tudo tinha se tornado mais tranquilo após a sucessão. Só podia ser isso. O mestiço se debruçou sobre a carteira, deitando a cabeça em seus braços. Não fazia ideia de quando tinha acontecido, essa era a verdade, não fazia a mínima ideia. Simplesmente estava lá quando se deu conta. O quê? O sentimento, oras. Talvez depois da briga no futuro enquanto travavam uma luta contra o inimigo que mais tarde tornou-se aliado, o tal Ganma. Ou talvez numa das vezes que ele o salvara de algum aperto, ou... Talvez no conjunto de todos os momentos que eles passaram juntos, pois, por mais que ele não quisesse admitir, era muito óbvio como eram mais íntimos agora...

Mas a certeza veio quando, próximo a cerimônia, o mestiço tinha visto um Yamamoto numa cama de hospital, entre a vida e a morte. Queria rir e mandar o Guardião da Chuva levantar e parar de brincar, ele não podia deixar o Juudaime quando estavam tão próximos da cerimônia de posse. Queria gritar, mas nada veio. Queria até chorar, mas nenhuma lágrima veio. Juudaime. Precisava informar Juudaime... Sua mente pensou mecanicamente antes que enlouquecesse.

Gokudera se pôs de pé e saiu da sala, precisava de um cigarro. Para dizer a verdade, ele tinha começado a depender menos da substância, procurava se estressar menos, ser menos impulsivo e era prejudicial a saúde de Juudaime se ele continuasse fumando tanto quanto antes na presença do Décimo. Mas, de vez em quando...

Ao subir os lances de escada em direção ao terraço da escola seus passos pararam ao virar um corredor quando viu Yamamoto e a tal garota, voltando rapidamente e se escondendo. "_Hahaha... Que idiota se declarar dentro da escola, não é óbvio que alguém pode ouvir? Tch, eu vou dar o fora daqui._"

-_ Takeshi-..._

O corpo do Guardião da Tempestade estremeceu e uma gélida sensação passou por sua coluna, deixando o paralisado no mesmo lugar. Como...? Com que intimidade ela o chamava daquela forma? A mão de Gokudera se fechou com força e seus dentes rangiam, sentia raiva, sentia uma dor no peito, sentia inveja... Ciúmes... "_Que idiota..._" O jovem italiano estreitou os olhos.

-_ Me desculpe. Eu não posso aceitar seus sentimentos._

Um meio sorriso pode ser visto nos lábios do jovem e seus olhos verdes queimavam com um prazer sádico. Ele sabia que não deveria sentir-se assim, mas esse sentimento estava impregnado em seu peito e se espalhando rapidamente como uma droga. Não podia negar como se sentia aliviado ao perceber que Yamamoto não pertencia a ninguém.

-_ Eu... Gosto de outra pessoa._

Os olhos do guardião de cabelos prateados se arregalaram em surpresa e parecia que tinha levado um soco no estômago, pois algo se revirava de forma incômoda em sua barriga. Queria vomitar. Seu coração parecia pedir para ser arrancado do peito que ardia dolorosamente. Aquilo deveria ser um castigo... Castigo pela satisfação que havia acabado de sentir ao ouvir a menina ser rejeitada. Ah, o que não daria para que sua vontade de tragar um cigarro não tivesse simplesmente se calado e o deixado em sua carteira.

Por quê? Por que ele não tinha percebido nada disso? Passara os 3 últimos anos o observando. Achava que sabia praticamente tudo que ele fazia, já que passavam muito tempo juntos devido a algumas insistências de Yamamoto e também falta de resistência de Gokudera, desde os treinos, os horários em que ajudava o pai com o restaurante, até os momentos que passava treinando espada ou girando o bastão de beisebol... Como...?... Talvez ele não desejasse enxergar. Certo, ele tinha medo. Muito medo. Medo de descobrir que Yamamoto Takeshi estava apaixonado por alguém... Quando esse alguém jamais seria ele.

"_Haha... Divertido... Finalmente, suas fantasias acabaram, Gokudera Hayato..._" Quando o italiano se deu conta ele já estava na porta da sala. Ele mecanicamente se dirigiu a sua carteira, até mesmo sem perceber que Sawada Tsunayoshi já se encontrava na carteira ao lado.

-_ G-Gokudera-kun, bom dia...?_

-_ Oh, Juudaime! Perdoe minha negligência._ – Gokudera se levantou num pulo, logo em seguida se curvando praticamente num ângulo de 90°. –_ Eu estava pensando em algumas outras coisas para a Família._ – Levantou a cabeça em seguida com um largo sorriso no rosto que, obviamente, Tsuna percebeu não ser verdadeiro.

-_ Gokudera-kun, aconteceu al-..._ – Antes que o chefe dos Vongola perguntasse qualquer coisa, o professor entrou na sala, seguido por Yamamoto que tinha acabado de retornar da confissão.

-_ Ok, silêncio sala, vou fazer chamada._ – O professor avisou enquanto Yamamoto se dirigia a sua carteira logo atrás de Tsuna, cumprimentando-o alegremente enquanto o Guardião da Tempestade desviava seu olhar para o professor, achando-o de repente extremamente interessante ao fazer a chamada.

"_Tudo bem, Gokudera Hayato... Acalme-se. Seja inteligente, use a cabeça. Basta encontrar uma forma de desaparecer com esse sentimento. Simples. Vamos aos planos._"

Gokudera passou o dia pensando e repensando uma forma de afogar seus sentimentos numa poça. Tinha que ser perfeito. Sem falhas, sem volta. Só precisava quebrar tudo o que vinha sentindo nos três últimos anos de uma forma que ele jamais pensasse em Yamamoto daquela forma novamente.

Ao final da aula, o braço direito do Décimo já tinha tudo pronto. Naquele dia, Tsuna precisava voltar mais cedo para ajudar a sua mãe com alguns serviços de casa e o idiota louco por beisebol não teria treino, se bem que com certeza treinaria ao chegar em casa, era perfeito para aplicar o plano logo ali. Quanto mais cedo acabasse, mais rápido aquela dor cessaria, tão logo ele se veria livre da preocupação de gostar de alguém tão idiota e poderia se dedicar o resto da vida a seu querido Juudaime, da forma como sempre tinha sonhado.

* * *

-_ Ei, idiota._ – Ele tocou o ombro do jogador enquanto eles saíam da sala. –_ Preciso falar com você._

-_ Huh? Ok. Sem problemas._ – Yamamoto sorriu costumeiramente e se despediu de um Tsuna que já se afastava em passos apressados acenando com uma mão e pedindo desculpas por não poder esperar.

Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente conforme o planejado, menos uma coisa. O jovem italiano não conseguia calar as marteladas em seu peito e sabia que rapidamente seu rosto que tinha uma cor tão pálida ganhava uma cor rosada. Ok, talvez não fosse tão fácil assim. Tudo que era capaz de ouvir eram as batidas aceleradas de seu coração e seus passos, os dele e o do garoto que o seguia, enquanto subiam as escadas em direção ao terraço. Sua mão coçava loucamente para pegar um cigarro, urgentemente.

Gokudera abriu a porta com um estrondo, não conseguia controlar seu corpo mais, ele tremia suavemente. Seu rosto provavelmente agora tinha a cor de um tomate maduro. Quanto mais tentava manter sua respiração em ordem, mais ela parecia ofegante e sem ritmo. O italiano colocou as mãos na grade que havia a beira do terraço do prédio escolar. Logo, uma delas se direcionou ao bolso e puxou um cigarro que ele acendeu apressado, até agora, nenhuma palavra.

"_Droga... Como aquelas meninas idiotas conseguem fazer isso? É tão embaraçoso e patético._" O jovem de olhos verdes pensou consigo mesmo e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, fechando os olhos. O sol já estava mais morno com o fim da tarde se aproximando, mesmo assim a temperatura era desagradável, pelo menos ao mestiço.

-_ Hayato._ – Gokudera se assustou, saindo de seus pensamentos ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. –_ Aconteceu algo?_

-_ Não aconteceu nada._ – O jovem mentiu, sem se virar. Precisava se recompor.

-_ Mas sua nuca está extremamente vermelha, imagino como está seu rosto._ – Yamamoto deu um sorriso travesso e simpático. Ele conhecia seu amigo. –_ E você está fumando. Faz... 17 dias que não o via fumar. Isso quer dizer que está nervoso._

O Guardião da Tempestade deixou o cigarro cair e começou a tossir, engasgado com a fumaça. Logo, o moreno estava ao seu lado, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

-_ Hahahaha. Calma, calma. Nossa, perdeu o hábito de fumar?_ – O jovem de olhos castanhos sorriu enquanto o ajudava,

-_ Tch... P-Pare com isso. Cough.. Eu estou bem, idiota._ – O jovem Guardião da Tempestade o empurrou enquanto tentava esconder seu rubor por trás de seus cabelos prateados, mas isso só destacava mais a cor tão vívida de suas bochechas em contraste com o cabelo. Como Yamamoto sabia? Como sabia exatamente a quantos dias não fumava?

-_ Hehe. Ok, ok. _– Yamamoto ergueu as mãos mostrando que não o tocaria mais e se afastou um pouco, parando alguns passos de distância de Gokudera. É, aquele era Gokudera Hayato, jamais admitiria que precisava de ajuda ou seria honesto e diria um "Muito obrigado" ou "Desculpa". –_ O que você queria falar comigo?_

Silêncio se fez. E um vento morno de pré-verão passou pelos dois. Dentro de sua mente, tudo parecia ter sido tão simples, tão fácil. Por que agora era tão diferente? Claro, várias vezes a mente genial do Guardião da Tempestade havia se deparado com situações complexas e não planejadas, mas até agora seu plano seguira perfeitamente bem. Por que empacar agora?

-_... Tenho... Uma informação importante para te passar._ – A voz do jovem italiano saiu grave e baixa, quase rouca. Sentia sua garganta arranhar com as palavras. Como se tentassem rasgar suas cordas vocais e o fizesse parar.

-_ Haha, então era sobre a Família. Não me deixe tão preocupado assim._ – O jovem moreno deu uma breve risada, despreocupado.

-_... Y-Yamamoto._ – Na verdade, não era assim que queria chamá-lo. Mas aquele nome simplesmente não passava por sua garganta. Se o pronunciasse, provavelmente seria impossível continuar. Gokudera encarou o chão que os separava e seu cabelo escondeu sua feição. –_ Ouça bem, porque só direi uma vez._

-_ Hm?_

-_ E-Eu... Eu... Gosto..._ – Sua voz diminuiu gradativamente a cada palavra que pronunciava.

-_ Hayato, se você não falar mais alto, eu não vou ouvir._ – Yamamoto o olhou com sua expressão ingênua e confusa.

-_ Eu!_ – O Guardião da Tempestade gritou. Precisava de um cigarro, precisava de algum lugar para se apoiar, pois suas pernas estavam bambas, precisava sair correndo dali.

-_ Você...?_ – O jovem nipônico o incentivou.

-_ E-Eu gosto de você! Droga! Pronto! Fim!_

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ok... Minha primeira fic de Reborn que eu realmente tive coragem de pôr no papel e, WOW, já saiu com Mature Content =x Sinto-me mal por isso. Mas, depois de ler tantos doujins de 8059 minha mente nunca mais foi pura de novo...

**Para os curiosos, o ****nome do capítulo**** se deve ao fato de que em japonês você só precisa dizer "suki" que equivale ao "eu gosto de você".**

A propósito, só por curiosidade de algum leitor que possa estar lendo isso xD É minha primeira fanfic yaoi... E eu viciei em yaoi por culpa de Reborn, mais exatamente, justamente por causa desse casal XDD Agora, eu sou uma fangirl extremamente feliz *-* hehe

Abusando da paciência de quem estiver lendo isso, gostaria de contar que **eu estou participando do próximo volume de Our 8059 (o terceiro volume)** e tenho treinado bastante para isso. Eu vou participar com fanart e doujin. Para quem estiver interessado no projeto:

o u r 8 0 5 9. j i m d o. c o m

E para os interessados nos meus desenhos:

m a g a m i y u u r i. d e v i a n t a r t. c o m

Espero vê-los no próximo capítulo! E mandem reviews! É disso que vive um autor! xD

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


	2. Jibun no Kokoro wo Shiranai Hito

**Avisos **(os mesmos): Yaoi, boys love. Se não tem interesse, não leia. A história se passa quando eles têm mais ou menos 17 anos. Tsuna passou pela cerimônia e é definitivamente boss (chefe) dos Vongola, ainda com auxílio do Nono, claro.

Disclaimer **(um novo)**: Posso não possuir Katekyo Hitman Reborn, mas espere e verá. Eu possuirei histórias tão boas quanto xDD... Claro que eu posso continuar sonhando.

* * *

**Capítulo 02 – Jibun no Kokoro wo Shiranai Hito **(A pessoa que Desconhece seu Próprio Coração)

_*Alguns dias antes da declaração*_

Yamamoto sentou-se em sua cama pela manhã e abriu a cortina ao lado da cama, o dia ainda nem tinha amanhecido, mas aquilo era rotina para o jovem jogador de beisebol. O Guardião da Chuva lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, vestiu uma camiseta e uma calça esportiva, pegou uma toalha de rosto, colocou-a sobre os ombros de desceu, encontrando seu pai na cozinha do restaurante já iniciando os preparativos para o dia que estava por vir. O estudante preparou seu próprio café da manhã, chá, missoshiro (sopa de missô), um onigiri (bolinho de arroz) e um pequeno peixe frito de forma simples.

- _Estou indo, pai!_ – Yamamoto avisou ao terminar de lavar a louça que tinha utilizado.

-_ Ok! Bom treino da manhã!_ – Tsuyoshi sorriu para o filho o mesmo sorriso que o jovem tinha. Ele era um pai orgulhoso, seu filho mantinha as coisas que utilizava sempre limpas, podia se virar muito bem sozinho, era gentil e extrovertido, tinha garra e força de vontade e, apesar de não ir tão bem assim na escola, sabia que o garoto tinha um futuro maravilhoso pela frente... E sabia que o futuro não tinha muito a ver com o beisebol. O homem suspirou num sorriso nostálgico. Apesar de tudo, Tsuyoshi era um pai preocupado, ele conhecia bem o próprio filho.

* * *

O moreno fazia uma leve corrida pela cidade, as ruas eram as mesmas, as lojas, as pessoas, as árvores... Será que somente ele havia mudado...? A sua pequena vida num mundo tão imenso, ele jamais imaginaria que nesses últimos três se tornaria amigo do famoso Tsuna "inútil" (que de inútil nunca teve nada aos olhos do japonês), o assustador Hibari do comitê disciplinar, o extremo Ryohei do clube de boxe ou que ao menos conheceria um bebê tão incrível quanto Reborn e os outros Arcobalenos, ou Lambo que conseguia até segurar uma bazuca e I-pin que seria capaz de derrubar um exército de pessoas comuns...

Até a brincadeira de Máfia que, na verdade, não era tão brincadeira assim quando as outras pessoas queriam machucar seus amigos. A luta contra Mukuro e a futura aliança com o mesmo, a vinda da Varia, os anéis, a viagem para o futuro que agora, esperava ele, não fosse bem como eles tinham visto que seria, a conturbada cerimônia de posse na qual ele se arrependia de seu descuido que causara a preocupação da Família. Tantas pessoas incríveis, tantos lugares inimagináveis. Realmente, beisebol podia ser muito bom, mas ele não trocaria toda a experiência que tivera nos últimos três anos por nada. Nem o beisebol, nem a Família.

"_E se... Tudo tivesse sido diferente...? E se eu jamais tivesse conhecido Tsuna...?_"

Após alguns momentos de reflexão, o atleta chegou a algumas hipóteses. Primeiro, ele achava que teria se tornado amigo de Tsuna de qualquer forma, mas... Ok, agora falando sério, talvez ele seria um jogador mais assíduo ainda, porque só teria o beisebol... E, bom, tinha Gokudera, certo? Com certeza, teria tentado se tornar amigo do estrangeiro de cabelos prateados, desde o início, Gokudera sempre parecera uma pessoa interessante de se ter por perto...

"_Mas se não fosse o Tsuna, eu nunca teria conseguido me tornar amigo do Hayato._" O jovem riu de si mesmo. Gokudera teria se recusado com todas as forças se tornar amigo dele, não que ele não continuasse negando que agora eles eram ao menos, mais próximos. Pensar nos três últimos anos tinha se tornado um hábito nas caminhadas matinais. Fazia-o valorizar cada momento com a Família, porque ele jamais seria quem era se não fossem os últimos três anos de sua vida.

Para dizer a verdade, ele já tinha achado que estava gostando do estrangeiro italiano. _Tinha_, aquilo tinha ficado no passado também. Três anos atrás, quando tudo começou, por algum motivo, Yamamoto parecia simplesmente incapaz de ignorar a presença daquela mente brilhante, dos cabelos claros, dos olhos verdes, da pele pálida, do corpo magro, talvez porque Gokudera era exatamente o oposto dele. E tinha simplesmente sido um pensamento do tipo "Acho que estou pensando demais nessa pessoa...", não um "Ah, estou realmente gostando dessa pessoa".

Principalmente após a batalha contra Ganma no futuro. Yamamoto tinha chegado a pensar que tinha morrido e, quando acordou na cama da enfermaria da base, quase quis sair correndo procurando pelo Guardião da Tempestade, com medo que o pior tivesse acontecido, e o teria feito se seu corpo pudesse se mover naquele momento. Mas, ele era um garoto e Gokudera era um garoto. Provavelmente, ele gostaria de uma garota como as pessoas "normais" e, mesmo que pudesse gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo, a probabilidade dessa pessoa ser Tsuna era muito maior, além de que ele poria todo seu esforço de se tornarem amigos a perder, porque Gokudera **jamais** o veria da mesma forma se ele se declarasse. E, provavelmente, eram só os hormônios, pois bem, vendo agora, ele parecia muito bem e não sentia como se estivesse gostando de seu amigo... Apesar de não ter se apaixonado por nenhuma garota também.

Ah, tinha perdido o nascer do sol. Que pena, um de seus antigos hobbies era ver o sol nascer, mas quando ficava muito absorto em seu mundo, ele perdia a cena tão bela do dia começando. E isso também indicava que tinha de fazer o caminho de volta, caso contrário, não teria tempo para um banho e para chegar à escola a tempo.

* * *

-_ Yo, Hayato._ – Takeshi o cumprimentou sentando-se na cadeira da carteira a frente do braço direito dos Vongola, só que virado para trás, encarando-o amigo.

-_ Idiota, o que está fazendo aí? Não é seu lugar._ – O italiano o encarou por um tempo, mas depois voltou a concentração para seu caderno, fazendo algumas anotações.

-_ Ok, ok._ – O japonês se levantou e, uma curiosidade súbita o fez querer saber o que Gokudera escrevia tão concentradamente. Ele deu a volta na carteira do amigo e, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do jovem de olhos verdes, ele se aproximou, até sua cabeça estar quase ao lado da dele, só um pouco mais atrás. –_ Hee~ Planos para a Família? Hayato realmente é o braço direito do Tsuna, não?_

-_ I-Idiota! Quem te deu a autorização para ler? Além do mais, saia de perto! Isso é nojento!_ – O rosto do Guardião da Tempestade estava extremamente vermelho e sua mão estava colada a orelha que até segundos atrás estava próxima ao rosto do Guardião da Chuva.

-_ Hahaha. Foi mal, foi mal. Não fique tão bravo._

Yamamoto riu. Três anos e Gokudera era o mesmo.

* * *

A tarde já ia alta. Yamamoto limpou o suor do rosto, e o sujou um pouco mais de terra. Ah, o campo de beisebol era realmente o melhor. Seu olhar afiado e decidido encarava o batedor e o apanhador, sem pressa, sentia como se todos os músculos de seu corpo gritassem por beisebol naquele instante. Era a mesma sensação de segurar uma katana nas mãos, toda sua concentração parecia ser sugada e sua mente parecia trabalhar a mil procurando as melhores alternativas para superar o problema.

Ele arremessou a última bola, garantindo o terceiro strike e o fim do jogo amistoso do time. Yamamoto sorriu de uma ponta do rosto a outra cumprimentando os colegas de time, todos estavam felizes, com aquele louco por beisebol no time não tinham como perder um jogo. No entanto, o moreno sentiu como se estivesse sendo observado e ao olhar para cima, pode ver de relance na janela da sala um cabelo prateado se afastando da janela. O jovem japonês sorriu, apressou-se em se despedir do time e se arrumar, encontrando com Gokudera na saída.

-_Geh. O que você tá fazendo aqui, maníaco por beisebol?_ – Pelo tom de voz e o olhar, o mestiço não esperava encontrá-lo ali.

-_ Eh? Eu achei que você estivesse me esperando pra gente ir embora juntos._ – O Guardião da Chuva coçou a cabeça com um largo e ingênuo sorriso no rosto.

-_ Quem ia esperar um idiota fedendo suor e terra como você? Eu só fiquei com preguiça de ir embora e decidi fazer todas as tarefas da semana na sala, idiota!_ – O jovem de cabelos prateados tinha um olhar de desprezo e certa raiva do outro e seu tom de voz era como se tivesse sido ofendido.

-_ Hahaha. Ok, então eu errei. Mas já que você tá aqui, vamos embora juntos._ – Yamamoto sorriu enquanto seguia o amigo que já andava em passos pesados, deixando a construção.

-_ Ugh, por que eu tenho que ir pra casa com você?_ – Uma veia saltou na testa do garoto.

-_ Hehe. Hayato continua tão Hayato._ – Yamamoto comentou com um tom divertido enquanto eles andavam no fim da tarde.

-_ Hah? O que você quer dizer com isso?_

Três anos... Ah, se sua vida pudesse ser assim pelo resto todo, ele não se importaria muito... Tudo parecia perfeitamente dentro dos eixos, tudo parecia perfeitamente bom... Talvez até demais.

* * *

_*Momentos após a declaração*_

-_... Eh...?_ – Foi a primeira palavra, ou melhor, interjeição que deixou os lábios de Yamamoto.

Ok, calma, calma. Muita calma. _Muita_ mesmo. O jovem nipônico piscou os olhos na expressão confusa. Só podia ter ouvido errado. Gokudera jamais lhe diria aquilo, nem em um milhão de anos. Além do mais, se tivesse dito, o que _diabos_ ele queria dizer com aquilo? Quer dizer, não podia ser gostar de _gostar_, afinal, havia vários tipos de _gostar_, não é mesmo? Por exemplo, gostar de admirar, ou gostar de achar legal como um jogo de vídeo game, ou... Ou... Tudo bem, ele não era a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, mas, por Deus, Hayato jamais daria _aquele_ significado _àquela_ palavra.

Um momento de silêncio se fez, o italiano respirava de forma ofegante, seu rosto parecia querer explodir de vergonha. Ele rangeu os dentes, onde estava a resposta?

-_ E-Eu já disse que não vou repetir! Agora ande logo!_ – O Guardião da Tempestade gritou. "_Anda, Yamamoto. A mesma resposta que você deu pra aquela garota._" Então aquilo teria um fim. Esse sentimento que o preenchia até a garganta e o sufocava.

-_ E-Eh? A-Ande logo? Como assim? _– Os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e confusos e um suave rubor deu sinal no rosto do jovem. (N/A: Não tá vendo que ele tá pedindo pra você beijá-lo, não? XD Perdão, não resisti...)

-_ Sua resposta! Já, agora!_ – Sua garganta continuava seca, ele tirou mais um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu, seu corpo tremia um pouco. Mesmo sabendo a resposta, algo dentro dele o avisava de que não estava preparado.

-_ M-Mas, eu acho que não entendi direito, H-Hayato. Você quer dizer... É... G-Gostar... De g-gostar... mesmo?_ – O rubor parecia tomar mais espaço em sua face.

-_ Hah? É tão difícil assim de entender?_ – Claro que, em outras circunstâncias, ele jamais teria dito aquilo, mas, agora ele tinha de fazer seu papel de indiferente a suas próprias palavras. Afinal, ele não era uma menininha pra ficar todo apreensivo e gaguejante. Ele era Gokudera Hayato, orgulhoso e jamais sincero o suficiente consigo.

O Guardião da Chuva parou, parecia que todos os seus músculos tinham se paralisado. Seus olhos continuavam confusos e arregalados, sua boca estava torta numa expressão sem jeito, entre um sorriso e a cara de surpresa e sua face ruborizada e, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, o Guardião da Tempestade não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquela cara era engraçada e até encantadora. Ok, ele estava definitivamente apaixonado.

Após alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade, a expressão se suavizou e o rubor deixou a face do jogador de beisebol. Ele limpou a garganta e se preparou para dizer algo, o italiano não conseguia não estar apreensivo, ele sabia a resposta, o que mais ele estava esperando?

-_ Ehm... Erm... Hm... E-Eu... Vou pensar..._ – A voz saiu baixa, mas clara e desta vez quem ficou surpreso foi o jovem a sua frente.

-_ O... O que você disse?_ – Gokudera agarrou-o pela gola do uniforme escolar, sua expressão era severa, tinha um misto de impaciência e raiva. –_ Não brinque comigo, Yamamoto!_

-_ M-Mas eu to falando a verdade!_ – Os olhos castanhos ingênuos o olharam com confusão novamente.

-_ Eu ouvi muito bem quando disse àquela menina no corredor! Ouvir você dizer que gostava de "outra pessoa", não minta pra mim, idiota!_

-_ Eh? Você ouviu? C-Como?_

O braço direito do Décimo então se deu conta da besteira que dissera. "_Ah, merda. Vai parecer que foi de propósito! Ugh..._"

-_ Não foi por querer! Eu estava vindo aqui fumar e cheguei na hora errada!_ – Ele se explicou no mesmo tom irritado, empurrando-o para longe.

-_ Ah... Hm... Bom, na verdade... Eu sempre uso essa parte como desculpa. Pra elas não insistirem, sabe...? É meio que... muito chato._ – O atleta coçou a bochecha com o dedo indicador enquanto olhava para o lado desconsertado.

Com certeza, a expressão que o jovem de olhos verdes tinha era muito estranha, foi o que ele pensou. Tinha um misto de incrédulo com raiva e uma pitada de "fui enganado". Logo, um súbito vermelho preencheu suas bochechas e ele se virou de costas, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente para achar uma saída para a situação embaraçosa que tinha se colocado.

-_ V-Você não tem nada o que pensar. E e-eu só disse porque fiquei com v-vontade de dizer._ – Gokudera fumava intensamente e grandes nuvens de fumaça saíam de sua boca. "_Que desculpa patética._" Ele jogou o cigarro quase acabado no chão e o pisou em silêncio, no momento seguinte, saiu em disparada em direção à porta para fugir dali. Agora aquela opção realmente era mais forte que sua lógica.

Antes que ele pudesse sequer chegar à porta, o Guardião da Chuva o segurou pelo braço enquanto ele cruzava seu caminho para alcançar seu objetivo. O calor parecia por algum motivo infernal, ou será que era só a temperatura de seu corpo pela vergonha?

-_ Hayato! Eu prometo, eu vou pensar muito a sério mesmo!_ – Gokudera se desvencilhou do braço da pessoa que amava, enquanto sua face ganhava uma cor mais vívida de vermelho e desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde.

Quase sem se dar conta, ele já estava correndo pelas ruas, sua respiração ofegante e a batida cardíaca acelerada indicavam que precisava parar para descansar. O jovem de cabelos prateados olhou para o céu, respirando fundo e recostou-se a um poste próximo. Ótimo, provavelmente, aquela tinha sido a coisa mais idiota que tinha feito em toda sua vida.

"_Hayato! Eu prometo, eu vou pensar muito a sério mesmo!_" A voz do jovem moreno ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Para completar, acabara de fazer exatamente o contrário ao que pretendia, uma sensação quente e reconfortante preencheu seu peito. Havia esperança.

Esperança... Droga, só ter esperança parecia tão vago. Afinal, ele não era o tipo de pessoa que sentava e simplesmente esperava as coisas acontecerem, Gokudera Hayato sempre tinha sido um homem de ação, afinal de contas, ninguém vai lhe dar nada nesse mundo se não der seus próprios pulos, ele aprendera isso da pior forma... Entretanto, o que ele poderia fazer para que eles ficassem juntos? Ei, um momento. Quem disse que ele queria aquilo?... Tudo bem, não adiantava mais essa desculpa, por mais que não quisesse admitir, ele desejava muito o moreno para si. Seus sonhos que o diga. O mestiço suspirou e se endireitou, vendo que seu corpo já tinha descansado mais que o suficiente e se dirigiu para casa, pensativo.

* * *

Uma sensação de confusão inundava o peito do jogador de beisebol enquanto ele caminhava de forma apressada para casa, como se estivesse inquieto. A cidade, as pessoas, tudo, nada mais parecia o mesmo. Como pudera ser tão tolo? Ele abriu a porta do restaurante, podia ouvir o som da faca trabalhando na cozinha, nem mesmo o som da faca de seu pai era o mesmo, os anos haviam passado e Yamamoto Takeshi percebia claramente algumas das razões que o fazia sempre ser chamado de idiota por Gokudera.

Ele entrou no banho apressadamente, lavando-se e logo afundando o corpo na banheira quente. Precisava relaxar, precisava acalmar os ânimos.

"_E-Eu gosto de você! Droga! Pronto! Fim!_" O rosto do jovem japonês tornou-se suavemente vermelho, devia ser o calor da banheira, mas ele não pôde evitar um sorriso. Aquela declaração ainda era bem a cara do Hayato que conhecia... Num instante, o moreno se viu imaginando o "amigo" dizer aquelas palavras para alguma outra pessoa, para uma garota talvez e um sentimento de inquietude atingiu seu peito.

Estranho, após ter decidido definitivamente que não era bem aquilo que sentia pelo estudante transferido da Itália ele achava que tudo estava bem, mas agora percebia que, talvez, tivesse simplesmente parado aquele sentimento no tempo. Só que... Mesmo pensando que não seria legal ver Gokudera se declarando para outra pessoa, aquilo não queria dizer que estava amando-o, certo? Afinal, eles eram bons amigos, seria um tanto quanto triste não poder mais passar o tempo como antes com ele.

"_... Na verdade, eu nunca pensei em como me sentiria ao vê-lo com alguma pessoa que pudesse ser definitivamente a 'pessoas especial' do Hayato..._" Pensando bem, os sentimentos que tinha eram sempre ingênuos. Era isso, ele observaria exatamente como se sentia com Gokudera por perto, agiria exatamente como sempre até descobrir seus próprios sentimentos, dessa vez, de verdade.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

Yay, capítulo dois! \o/ Espero que tenham apreciado ^^ Apesar de que, desta vez, não tem Mature Content xDDD Tudo bem, não se preocupem, muito mais está por vir =p (Eu admito... Eu não sou mais inocente D= Estou ansiosa pra escrever mais besteira...)

Estou tentando manter todos os caps mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho. Se eu continuasse escrevendo nesse, ia sair algo muito gigante =x

Por favor, REVIEWS! xD Diga pelo menos um "Oi, estou lendo sua fic" XDD E já terá feito uma autora feliz! Críticas, comentários, perguntas, elogios, esporros, tudo é bem vindo! Yey! =D

Enjoy~!

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


	3. Isshoni Sugosu Jikan

Sem mais avisos, se está lendo até agora é porque não tem nada contra a história, imagino xD

Disclaimer **(só porque gosto de escrever besteira)**: Se Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertencesse, eu já teria feito muito mais cenas de fanservice...

xxxxx

**Capítulo 03 – Isshoni Sugosu Jikan** (O Tempo que Passamos Juntos)

Naquela manhã, Gokudera Hayato acordou decidido a agir normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido no dia anterior, apesar de ter até dormido mal pelo ocorrido. Ele só reagiria se o idiota do beisebol agisse primeiro. Como o dia estava extremamente quente, o italiano lembrou-se de amarrar o cabelo num pequeno rabo de cavalo como sempre para não incomodá-lo e rumou para passar na casa de seu adorado Décimo e depois a escola.

- _Ah, que dia infernalmente quente._ – O Guardião da Tempestade puxou a gola da camiseta para deixar um pouco de ar circular enquanto se recostava na cadeira da sala de aula. Ele olhou de canto de olho para um Yamamoto no outro lado da sala, conversando com alguns outros alunos, nenhum movimento, o moreno tinha cumprimentado-o como qualquer outro dia, tinha agido como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tudo bem, se era assim que ele agiria, o jovem italiano simplesmente faria o mesmo.

"_Espera aí... Não foi você mesmo que disse que agiria normalmente?_" Uma voz interior o alertou de quanta importância estava dando ao assunto. Sim, mas ele era um gênio, o idiota não deveria ser capaz de agir tão levianamente assim. Isso o irritava profundamente. Era como simplesmente não se importasse com todo o esforço que ele tivera para se declarar, afinal, quem ele pensava que Gokudera Hayato era? Ele fazia idéia de quanto o custara dizer aquelas palavras?

-_ Tche..._ – O garoto de cabelos prateados franziu a testa. Ótimo, era um dia horrivelmente quente, o idiota do beisebol era um idiota e ele se sentia idiota por se importar tanto com um idiota.

xxxxx

Como todas as manhãs, Takeshi se espreguiçou ao acordar cedo para treinar, naquela manhã treinou a espada num bosque de um templo da cidade. Sim, agora ele dividia os treinos entre beisebol e espada, tinha paixão pelos dois, mas somente a espada lhe garantiria a proteção de sua família. Logo o sol da manhã mostrou que aquele seria um dia extremamente quente. O jovem japonês limpou o suor da face com uma toalha de rosto que trouxera.

O treino não estava bom. Squallo provavelmente gritaria com ele algo do tipo "Voooooooi, moleque, você chama essa merda de treino?", porém, não era como se não quisesse evitar pensar em certo italiano. Após parar durante a noite anterior para analisar, o mestiço era incrivelmente atraente, mesmo aos olhos de um homem. Seu corpo magro, seus traços suaves e até delicados, a pele pálida, cílios longos e olhos verde-água ou verde esmeralda ou verde acinzentado...? Os fios prateados que contornavam seu rosto, os lábios rosados... Ah, os lábios... _Clang!_

-_ Oops... Droga._ – O espadachim reclamou da própria concentração por ter batido a parte sem fio contra uma árvore logo atrás um pouco ao lado.

"_Uh... Imagino se vou conseguir me concentrar na aula..._" Bom, de qualquer forma, não era como se antes ele se concentrasse. As aulas pareciam ter algo especial para que ele não conseguisse prender a atenção e, meia volta, olhar para o pianista não era raridade... Só que, agora, ele o veria com outros olhos.

O rosto do jovem japonês ganhou uma tonalidade suave de vermelho, era o calor e a atividade física, as pancadas aceleradas no peito também deveriam ser... Nada com que se preocupar, na verdade isso indicava que precisava voltar pra casa e se dirigir para a escola. Ele respirou fundo, acalmando o próprio coração e depois riu de si mesmo, não parecia ele pensando assim tão seriamente. Mas isso só podia indicar que, no fundo, ele só tivesse mudado um pouco também, talvez amadurecido.

xxxxx

-_ Gokudera-kun, vamos almoçar?_ – O Decimo tirou seu amigo de cabelos prateados de seu transe com um sorriso desajeitado.

-_ Oh, claro, Jyuudai..._

-_ Gokudera-san._ – Um colega de classe chamou-o da porta com certo receio da personalidade do usuário de dinamites. –_ É... Tem uma garota ali fora querendo falar com você._

Ah, é mesmo. Hayato era bem popular com as garotas, esses tempos tinha até se tornado algo bem frequente. Mas ele sempre as rejeitava sem pensar duas vezes, às vezes, ele nem se dava ao trabalho de ir falar com elas. O jovem italiano grunhiu, detestava aquilo.

-_ Ei, Gokudera-kun._ – Tsuna cochichou para seu braço direito. –_ Converse com ela e seja gentil, ok?_

-_... Uh... Tudo bem, Jyuudaime. Farei isso por você._ – Gokudera fez uma suave reverência. Ele e o Decimo Vongola já tinham conversado sobre isso, Sawada Tsunayoshi não se sentia muito confortável quando um de seus melhores amigos era tão rude com as meninas, sendo que ele sabia que seu braço direito era uma boa pessoa, o menor não desejava que as pessoas tivessem uma imagem pior de seu amigo.

"_Como se agir normal depois daquilo fosse uma opção..._" Yamamoto pensou ao sentir um aperto na garganta e seus olhos se estreitarem. Qual o problema? Era normal. Eles tinham 17 anos, Hayato era extremamente atraente e, com o tempo, tinha se tornado um pouco mais dócil para evitar problemas para Tsuna, era completamente normal... Até ontem ele nem daria importância ao assunto, no final das contas, o usuário de dinamites simplesmente rejeitaria a garota. Mesmo assim...

-_ Yamamoto! Vamos na frente? Gokudera-kun com certeza vai aparecer por lá depois._ – O jovem Vongola sorriu para um atleta de cabelos negros, mas logo o sorriso se tornou uma expressão curiosa, ao vê-lo pensativo.

-_ Ah, claro._ – O espadachim sorriu habitualmente ao ser tirado de seus pensamentos. –_ Hoje eu fiz um lanche bem grande! Vamos todos comer bastante!_

-_ Hehe, afinal, hoje é sexta, não é mesmo? Yamamoto sempre faz lanches gigantes para comemorar os fins de semana._ – O pupilo de Reborn sorriu, ignorando por agora sua hiper intuição.

xxxxx

Ah, o som dos insetos no verão era irritante. As cigarras não paravam de cantar, o número de pequenos bichos a circundar o ambiente multiplicavam-se. Era até desconfortável usar uma camiseta por baixo da camisa da escola habitual, as calças escuras também eram de certa forma incômodas no calor, mas nada que o italiano não suportasse. Somente o cabelo era algo que precisava realmente dar um jeito, devido à altura que atingia, justamente no pescoço, era muito mais fresco prendê-lo, apesar de que o jovem não sabia como isso fazia as meninas (e talvez alguns garotos) que gostavam dele quase morrerem de ataque cardíaco ou, ao menos, desmaiar, pois isso o fazia extremamente sexy.

-_ G-Gokudera-kun... Eu..._ – A menina começou, extremamente nervosa. Suas pernas estavam bambas e sua face era visivelmente vermelha, talvez suas mãos também tremessem se não as segurassem firmemente diante do peito.

-_ Escute, pode terminar com isso lo..._ – Por um pequeno instante, o Guardião da Tempestade reparou como as mechas do cabelo curto da jovem cobriam seu rubor, como ela tomava ar e coragem para por aquele sentimento para fora e, num breve piscar de olhos, ele se viu nela quando se declarou para o idiota do beisebol. Será que ele parecia assim...? Uma existência pequena e frágil procurando coragem dentro de si...

-_ Eu... Gosto de você!_ – As palavras ecoaram dentro da mente de Hayato. Nada. Não sentia nada por ela. Um sentimento de compaixão o invadiu, até hoje toda vez que aquela cena se repetia, tudo que ele queria era se livrar o mais rápido possível, mas após ter sido ele a pessoa que já tinha passado por aquela situação, podia compreender como era estar ali, diante da pessoa que se gostava para dizer algo.

-_... Foi mal. Eu não posso aceitar seus sentimentos._ – Dito isso, o jovem de cabelos cinzas deu as costas e a deixou, podia ouvir soluços baixos e até parecia ser capaz de ver um rosto cheio de lágrimas.

xxxxx

-_ Hey, Hayato!_ – O mesmo sorriso de sempre abriu-se diante dos olhos verdes do italiano.

-_ Que foi?_ – Gokudera fez questão de fingir que não se importava, enquanto amarrava os tênis para deixar a escola. O céu agora parecia um tanto nublado. Talvez, um pouco demais.

-_ Que bom te encontrar aqui. Vamos embora juntos? E onde foi o Tsuna?_ – O Guardião da Chuva sentou-se ao lado dele e calçou os próprios tênis.

-_ O idiota do Dino apareceu, Reborn-san mandou ele voltar._ – O pianista levantou-se batendo a ponta do calçado esquerdo no chão, preparando-se para deixar a escola.

-_ Ah, sério? Hehe, vamos dar uma passada na casa do Tsuna? Ah? Ei, espera, Hayato!_ – O jovem nipônico se levantou apressado, alcançando o outro. Tinha algo muito estranho naquela conversa.

Ao caminharem algumas quadras, discutindo assuntos triviais como sempre, um vento mais úmido começou a soprar e os primeiros pingos da chuva marcaram o chão, logo tingindo-o por completo de uma cor cinza escura, fazendo os dois apressarem os passos até estarem correndo.

-_ Você não tem nenhum guarda chuva, idiota?_ – O jovem de olhos verdes certificou-se uma última vez, olhando para o mais alto que corria logo atrás dele.

-_ Hahaha. Eu não trouxe hoje. Tava tão quente, não achei que fosse chover._ – Yamamoto riu uma risada gostosa de se ouvir como de costume. –_ Ei, não acha melhor a gente parar?_

- _Não. Agora já estamos perto da minha casa._

-_... Eh?_

Estivera tão entretido com a conversa e simplesmente com a presença do braço direito da Família que nem percebera que algumas quadras atrás tinham se desviado do curso da casa do Céu dos Vongola. Será que aquilo estava certo?... Ir para a casa da pessoa que havia se declarado para ele no dia anterior não parecia uma ideia muito boa, mas... O jovem de olhos castanhos engoliu seco, Hayato era, primeiramente, seu amigo. Apesar dos 3 anos de convivência, o espadachim nunca tinha ido para a casa dele sozinho, mas... Ele não iria simplesmente "atacar"... Provavelmente. Não, afinal, ele ainda era Gokudera Hayato, ele jamais faria isso... Ao menos, achava que não...

-_ Ei, idiota! Por que está diminuindo o passo? Vamos logo!_ – O mais novo tirou-o de seus pensamentos, já havia uma distância consideravelmente grande entre os dois.

-_ Ah! Foi mal!_

xxxxx

O barulho da chave a girar na fechadura e em seguida do botão da luz ao ser acendido parecia ecoar pela eternidade nos ouvidos do jovem jogador de beisebol. Sentia até um frio na espinha quando deu o primeiro passo para dentro do apartamento.

-_ Vou pegar uma toalha._

-_ A-Ah! Sim, ok._ – Yamamoto teve um sobressalto ao ouvir seu companheiro.

-_ ? Algo de errado?_ – Os olhos verdes o observaram com uma expressão de questionamento irritadiço.

-_ N-Não. Hahaha. Eu só tava pensando como a chuva ficou forte..._ – O Guardião da Chuva se virou para a porta, olhando a forma intensa com que a chuva caía, disfarçando seu nervosismo.

A sensação seguinte foi uma toalha branca cobrindo sua visão e duas mãos empurrando sua cabeça atrás, de forma com que seus olhos se direcionaram para seus pés, Yamamoto imaginou que aquilo terminaria ali e estava preparado para agradecer e sorrir, quando as mãos, utilizando a toalha, bagunçaram seu cabelo, secando-o um pouco.

-_ U-Uwah...!_ – Um rubor cobriu sua face rapidamente, mas quando tirou o pano que cobria sua visão, tudo que viu foi o Guardião da Tempestade adentrar um outro aposento, sem olhar pra trás, enquanto tirava a camisa encharcada.

-_ Vou tomar um banho._ – A voz não parecia estar alterada. Na verdade, aquilo era bem comum, o esportista pensou. Afinal, nesses três anos, era exatamente como Hayato agia, o fato de ter jogado a toalha contra sua cabeça, e o rápido e rude afago... Há quanto tempo será que ele nutria aqueles sentimentos...? Será que desde o início era seu jeito de demonstrar um certo carinho?

Não... Melhor não pensar assim. Era como procurar pistas em todas as ações e reações do mestiço, isso o deixaria muito bravo, os olhos castanhos se estreitaram numa expressão sorridente. O usuário de dinamites não era do tipo que demonstrava gentilezas e sinceridade para qualquer um, na verdade, Takeshi só o tinha visto agir assim diante de Tsuna. O jovem sentou-se no chão da sala, após ter se secado. Bom, era melhor tirar a camisa, pois ela estava encharcada. E eles eram dois homens, não havia nada de mal nisso.

xxxxx

-_ Ei, idiota. Pode to-..._ – Os olhos verdes encararam um corpo jogado na sala, dormindo como uma criança... Sem camisa. –_ Tch... Quer tanto assim pegar um resfriado?_ – Ele escondeu a vergonha desviando o olhar.

Dentro de casa, o jovem italiano vestia um shorts cinza e largo de tactel e uma camisa vermelha com uma estampa preta de dragão no estilo tribal, a toalha branca ainda nos ombros porque tinha preguiça de secar o cabelo e, por isso, ainda pingava um pouco. Gokudera andou pela casa em passos silenciosos, indo até a cozinha fazer um chá. Após terminá-lo, deixou os copos sobre a mesinha da sala e chutou seu colega adormecido.

-_ Ouch! Doeu, Hayato..._ – Um Yamamoto sonolento sentou-se no chão, bocejando e olhando a volta, lembrando que estava na casa de seu amigo.

-_ Fiz um chá e quero tomá-lo aqui. Vá logo tomar banho, maníaco por beisebol. Não durma na minha sala._

-_ Oops, foi mal. Hehe._ – O jovem nipônico abriu um sorriso ainda meio sonolento. De repente, toda a tensão parecia ter se esvaído, é no final das contas, acima de tudo, eles eram amigos.

-_ Vá logo, eu vou sair mais tarde._ – O pianista se sentou diante da mesa, olhando para o próprio copo de chá e evitando aquela cara encantadora sorridente e sonolenta.

-_ Sair...?_ – Subitamente, a lembrança da garota que havia chamado-o para uma conversa particular veio a mente do jogador de beisebol.

-_ Sim, algo contra?_ – O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-_ Com alguém...?_ – Yamamoto se arrependeu de não ter calado sua curiosidade, porque seu peito sentia um incômodo aperto. Tudo bem, até que ponto eles ainda eram "amigos"...?

-_ De onde você tirou essa curiosidade toda? O que eu faço da minha vida não te interessa._ – Gokudera levou a bebida aos lábios, fechando os olhos como se ignorasse o outro. Por que, de repente, Yamamoto parecia tão insistente com um fato tão simples?

-_... Tem razão. Valeu, vou tomar um banho então._ – Sem olhar para trás, nem lembrar-se de sorrir, ele deixou a sala.

"_... Qual o problema agora?_" O jovem de cabelos prateados deitou-se, encarando o teto.

xxxxx

"_Tudo bem, tudo bem. Se ele vai sair, não quer dizer que vai sair com alguém... E muito menos com aquela garota que ele rejeitou... Bom, se bem que ele não disse nada sobre tê-la rejeitado... Na verdade, ele agiu muito estranho o dia todo depois daquilo... Será... que ele não a rejeitou...?_" Fumaças de vapor subiam da banheira, enquanto o jovem de cabelos negros lavava seu corpo bem moldado. "_Mas... Ele se declarou pra mim ontem. Não faria sentido algum..._"

-_ Ei, Yamamoto. Você demora muito no banho, hein._ – Uma voz abafada veio do outro lado da porta.

-_ Ah, foi mal. Já estou saindo._ – "_Por que tanta pressa?_" Era aquela incômoda sensação de novo. Não adiantava, o nipônico detestava ficar rondando e enchendo a cabeça de suposições, se queria saber, era melhor perguntar. –_ E-Escuta, Hayato. Você vai sair pra quê?_

-_... Pra que repetir isso?_

-_ Ah, bom... Eu não sei, só queria saber..._

-_... Para comer, oras. Não tem nada aqui em casa._

O Guardião da Chuva não pôde evitar uma risada baixa, evitando que o outro o escutasse, porque ele provavelmente se irritaria muito com aquilo. Mas o som de um trovão lembrou-o da chuva que estava do lado de fora, dando uma ideia.

-_ Escuta, Hayato. Não quer comer algo aqui mesmo?_

-_ Hah? Já não te disse que não tem nada aqui pra comer._

-_ Mas tem um supermercado aqui do lado, não tem? É melhor do que andar mais pra comer, ainda por cima nessa chuva._ – O jovem de olhos castanhos argumentou enquanto se enxaguava.

-_... Eu não sei cozinhar..._

Desta vez, a risada alegre foi audível e aquilo irritou profundamente o temperamento forte do braço direito dos Vongola, ao mesmo tempo em que um suave rosado pôde colorir a face pálida do jovem que estava sentado encostado na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro.

-_ Ei, não ria, idiota!_

-_ Foi mal, foi mal._ – A porta se abriu e o espadachim com calças da escola, uma camiseta branca um suavemente justa em seu corpo, já que Gokudera não tinha uma roupa do tamanho certo para ele e aquela era uma de suas camisetas mais largas, e com uma toalha sobre os ombros apareceu. Ok, aquilo era muito estranho, mas o jovem de cabelos prateados não pode deixar de pensar que ele ficava sexy com uma roupa mais justa no corpo. –_ Mas, o que eu estava dizendo, Hayato. É que, como não vou poder sair agora por causa da chuva, eu podia cozinhar alguma coisa pra gente._

Era uma boa ideia, Yamamoto era um ótimo cozinheiro. Não era a toa que seus lanches da escola eram sempre deliciosos e, por isso, Gokudera sempre roubava um pouco. Mas... Os dois no apartamento dele, fazendo uma janta... O pianista corou levemente.

-_ Ok, mas eu quero comer algo realmente bom. E não quero sushi._ – Os olhos verdes o encararam com certa exigência, olhando-o dali de baixo, ele lembrava um gato mimado.

-_ Haha, ok. Vou me esforçar. Então, que tal a gente sair pra fazer as compras?_ – O jovem esfregou a toalha em seus cabelos negros, secando-os mais um pouco e se direcionando para a sala.

-_... Como recompensa. Se a chuva não parar até o horário de você ir embora. Você pode ficar._

Yamamoto congelou seus passos, sem se atrever a olhar para trás e encarar o garoto italiano sentado no chão ao lado da porta do banheiro. Ah, o que era aquela sensação...? Uma vontade de rir, com uma pitada de nervosismo, um calor preenchendo seu peito. Sentia-se alegre e leve, ao mesmo tempo em que embaraçado e sem reação. Era inegavelmente bom, ele sorriu aquele sorriso puro e ingênuo de felicidade e se virou, estendendo a mão para o menor.

-_ Haha! Valeu, Hayato!_

_**Continua...**_

xxxxx

D= Eu achei podre... Ficou muito meloso? Muito parado? Talvez OOC? Ngh...

Demorei muito, eu sei, me perdoem xD Eu tinha parte da ideia pronta quando terminar o cap 2, mas tudo me escapou quando eu fui dormir xDDDDD Mas, acho que ainda fluiu mais ou menos como eu esperava. Só ficou um pouquinho longo, eu acho... Me perdoem se foi cansativo.

Reviews, please XD Digam-me o que vocês esperam que aconteça, xinguem o quanto quiserem a autora e os personagens (Bem, os personagens não sei não, mas a autora pode xD), digam "Nunca mais vou ler isso" ou "Continue" XD Não precisa ser longo (se bem que comentários gerais são bem vindos ^^)

Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham apreciado e que continuem gostando...

Ai ai... Lá vou eu fazer a tradução disso pra postar em inglês D=

Enjoy~

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


	4. Suna no Shirou

Se não gosta do tipo da história, mas está lendo até aqui, creio eu que, ao menos, está tentando gostar de shounen-ai/yaoi... certo? xD

Disclaimer **(porque eu quero me divertir, lalala SPOILER do mangá para quem viu somente anime)**: Se Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertencesse, eu já teria trazido o Yamamoto de volta para o Gokudera! Buem... ç.ç

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 04 –Suna no Shirou **(Castelo de Areia)**  
**

-_ Uh... Isso é difícil._ – Gokudera reclamou.

-_ Calma, Hayato. Vamos tentar com mais delicadeza. Assim, ó._ – Yamamoto incentivou.

-_ Não dá. Por quê...?_ – O italiano suspirou desanimado. –_ Por que eu não consigo picar nem uma cenoura corretamente?_

-_ Haha, não desanime!_ – O jovem moreno riu alegremente.

A comida que começava a ser preparada já espalhava um cheiro peculiarmente caseiro pelo apartamento. Uma sensação de conforto... uma sensação de lar... Era isso que preenchia os pulmões de Gokudera Hayato naquele instante. Como aquela pessoa podia provocar esse tipo de sensação simplesmente por colocar água para esquentar numa panela, picar algumas carnes e legumes e rir alegremente enquanto faziam isso?

-_ Droga! Eu não vou perder pra você, idiota!_ – O pianista segurou a faca de cozinha com um olhar decidido que provocaria um certo medo em qualquer pessoa que o visse fazendo aquilo, a perfeita expressão que indica um iminente acidente... Porém, Yamamoto Takeshi não era qualquer pessoa.

-_ Haha, vamos nos esforçar, Hayato._ – O filho do prestigiado sushiman da cidade sorriu enquanto voltava a picar a carne habilidosamente.

Mesmo quando foram as compras meia hora atrás, essa sensação de familiaridade já lhe dava pinicadas no peito, quando entraram no pequeno mercado e escolhiam os legumes, carnes e temperos, enquanto discutiam coisas idiotas parecia como se fizessem isso a tempos... Ou, ao menos, que o mestiço não se importaria de fazer pelo resto de sua vida... Gokudera observou seu amigo pelo canto do olho reparando em sua expressão divertida sem preocupações e suspirou, voltando a concentração para a cenoura, decidido a fatiá-la corretamente agora.

-_ Hm... Yah!_ – O jovem de olhos verdes aplicou um golpe direto, cortando a cenoura no meio e evitando que o corte saísse torto ou errado, mas o que ele não esperava era que a parte que ele não segurava voou em disparada acertando a testa de Yamamoto.

-_ Ouch!_ – Automaticamente, o jovem nipônico levou a mão à testa e se agachou, contraindo-se pela dor inesperada.

-_ A-Ah... F-Foi mal..._ – Gotas apareceram na cabeça do jovem italiano quando ele largou a faca sem pensar, mas ela não estava completamente apoiada na pia e escorregou.

-_ Hayato! Cuidado!_ – O Guardião da Chuva pegou a faca no ar, antes que ela caísse no pé de seu companheiro.

-_ Uwah! V-Você é louco!_ – O mais novo tomou a faca da mão de Takeshi, da forma como ele pegara a faca, era muito provável que a palma de sua mão tivesse se cortado. –_ Deixa eu ver a sua mão!_

-_ Haha, não foi nada grave._ – Ele se endireitou, sentando no chão com as pernas cruzadas e sorrindo enquanto mostrava a mão para o dono do apartamento.

Uma linha vermelho vivo cruzava a palma da mão do jovem cozinheiro, felizmente, não era nada grave, o corte era extremamente superficial, provando a habilidade das mãos firmes acostumadas com o beisebol. Gokudera suspirou, preparando-se para dar um sermão no outro, mas...

-_ Além do mais, se eu não tivesse segurado, poderia acontecer um acidente realmente grave com o seu pé, Hayato. Ainda bem que você está bem._ – O mesmo sorriso puro e ingênuo de sempre preencheu a face do jovem esportista.

-_... Você..._ – Hayato baixou o olhar, fazendo com que sua franja prateada cobrisse seu rosto e seu rubor. No final das contas, o idiota continuava sendo o idiota... O Guardião da Tempestade se levantou. –_ Fique bem aí, vou pegar a caixa de primeiro socorros._ – Sua voz saiu num tom irritadiço como se o intimasse a não se mover.

Idiota que sempre pensa nos outros antes de si mesmo... Idiota que não sabe ser egoísta e continua incentivando pessoas sem talento a fazer coisas... Definitivamente, um idiota sem noção, se soubesse de algo, não faria essas coisas. Se fosse mais esperto, seria mais egoísta. Se fosse mais perspicaz, não diria a pessoas sem capacidade para continuar... Se não fossem pessoas como ele... Se _não_ fossem pessoas como ele...

-_ Ei, maníaco por beisebol, eu achei a caixa e tem..._ – Qual não foi a surpresa de Hayato ao vê-lo continuar a cozinhar? –_ O que pensa que está fazendo?_

-_E-Eh? Mas a água ferveu, eu tinha que pôr os ingredientes e..._ – O jovem japonês tentou se explicar ao encarar o olhar assassino do italiano.

-_ Você...! Tinha que ser alguém sem cérebro mesmo para continuar mesmo com a mão assim!_ – O jovem impaciente tomou a mão ferida, encostando-se na pia logo ao lado do fogão, ficando na direção oposta do corpo de Yamamoto. –_ Agora continue, idiota._

Ah, se não fossem idiotas como ele. Aquele mundo repleto de escuridão teria o engolido...

Gokudera se concentrou em fazer um curativo descente, o que não foi tão difícil, já que ele havia se acostumado a cuidar do próprio corpo ferido após batalhas, treinos... brigas...

-_ Ei, Hayato. Não quer me ajudar mais um pouco?_ – Takeshi acrescentou ao término do curativo, vendo que o amigo não tinha mais a intenção de ficar na cozinha.

-_ Hah? Você tem algum problema? Eu acabei de fazer você se cortar e está pedindo pra eu continuar aqui?_ – O Guardião da Tempestade o encarou incrédulo.

- _Hahaha. Mas aquilo foi um acidente, essas coisas acontecem. E agora que estou com uma mão machucada vai ser difícil continuar a mexer e pegar os temperos. _– Ele sorriu sincero, enquanto continuava a mexer a comida para que não queimasse. - _De qualquer forma, eu prefiro que você fique aqui, é sempre mais divertido do que fazer sozinho._

Definitivamente, se não fossem idiotas como ele, o mundo teria sido engolido pela escuridão. Gokudera sorriu torto, um sorriso um tanto irônico e largou a caixa de medicamentos sobre a mesa, voltando a pia para lavar as mãos e continuar ajudando a visita que preparava a janta. É... Era compreensível como aquele ar tão familiar podia preencher aquele espaço tão rapidamente... Porque, em primeiro lugar, aquele apartamento estivera sempre vazio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_ Uwah... Como água quente, arroz, carne, legumes, shoyu, um pouco de sake e mais algumas coisas podem virar isso...?_ – O pianista olhou incrédulo para a refeição que parecia brilhar sobre a mesa de tão apetitosa.

Havia uma panela, uma vasilha e uma chaleira sobre a mesa e a mesa daquela casa nunca estivera tão cheia. A panela aberta exibia um sukiyaki de dar água na boca e na vasilha encontrava-se o arroz típico japonês tão branquinho e bem cozido.

-_ Hahaha, espero que o gosto esteja bom._ – O jogador de beisebol sentou-se numa almofadinha no chão diante da mesa baixa na sala e pegou o chawan e hashi para se servir. –_ Itadakimasu!_

-_... Itadakimasu._ – Gokudera sentou-se sem jeito. Claro que sempre comia bem quando estava na casa do Décimo, mas era a primeira vez que sentava a sua própria mesa para se servir de uma refeição descente preparada em sua casa ainda por cima parcialmente com sua ajuda. Antes que pudesse continuar sentindo-se constrangido, ouviu do outro lado da mesa uma risada baixa e abafada. –_ Do que está rindo, idiota?_

-_ Nah... Eu só estava pensando que consigo imaginar a gente vivendo assim um dia._ – Os olhos cor de chocolate estreitaram-se num sorriso ingênuo.

-_ C-Como é...?_ – O rosto do jovem de cabelos prateados enrubesceu e ele fez questão de levar o vasilhame à boca para esconder seu rosto.

-_ Ah, por exemplo, quando formos para a faculdade. Já imaginou? Seria divertido, eu, você e o Tsuna morando juntos._ – O nipônico falou inocentemente enquanto havia um pouco de arroz grudado em sua bochecha.

Ah, sim. Isso que ele queria dizer... Mas, o mundo da Máfia não era simples assim. Talvez, nem ele, nem Jyuudaime poderiam fazer uma faculdade... Talvez, nem mesmo Takeshi pudesse. Não, aquele maníaco por beisebol poderia viver uma vida normal, afinal, o Décimo Vongola jamais se permitiria tirar o futuro dos membros de sua família. Provavelmente, depois que terminassem o colegial, ele e o idiota não se encontrariam com tanta frequencia. Talvez até tivesse que voltar para a Itália. Um aperto abateu o coração do jovem mestiço. Talvez, chegasse o dia em que eles se vissem uma ou outra vez ao ano... Ou mesmo ao longo dos anos...

-_ Hayato...? Algo de errado?_ – O moreno o encarou um tanto curioso e preocupado com a expressão severa no rosto do outro.

-_ Não... Não é nada._ – O braço direito dos Vongola deu de ombros e continuou sua refeição.

Aí vinha novamente, o espadachim fez um muxoxo mental. Por que Hayato estava agindo daquela forma naquele dia? Primeiro a garota, depois essas expressões estranhas e severas de quem tinha algo para dizer, mas preferia não dizer. Sem dizer nada, o Guardião da Chuva continuou a comer enquanto observava seu colega.

-_ Diga._ – O pianista falou, enquanto colocava arroz em seu chawan para repetir.

-_ Eh? Mas eu não disse nada._ – O jovem de cabelos negros se surpreendeu.

-_ Mas tá com cara de quem quer dizer e fica me encarando. Pare com isso. É nojento._ – Sem encará-lo, Gokudera continuou a se servir.

-_... Você, então, Hayato. Por que está fazendo cara de quem pensa um milhão de coisas e quer dizer algo, mas no final não fala nada?_ – Takeshi revidou, tentando se justificar. No final, novamente, ele só não queria manter essas dúvidas e teorias mirabolantes em sua mente. Definitivamente, ele não fazia o tipo de pessoa que gostava de pensar muito sobre coisas que poderia obter respostas se perguntasse.

-_ Hah? Eu não fiz isso._ – Um suave rubor preencheu suas bochechas. Como sempre, a sinceridade do maior o pegava desprevenido.

-_ Aí! Está fazendo de novo! _– O nipônico apontou, fazendo cara de indignação como uma criança.

-_ Q-Quê? Você quem começou com isso! _– O mestiço tentou se defender.

-_ Mas, você não conta nada, Hayato! Afinal, nós não somos amigos?_

-_ Não! Não somos! Eu nunca pretendi ser seu amigo, idiota! Quem ia querer ser amigo de uma pessoa que ao invés de cérebro, só tem beisebol na cabeça?_ – Ah, sempre palavras ruins... Ser gentil ou sincero era tão difícil. Porque o mundo em que vivera não permitira essas coisas... Sinceridade, gentilezas... Amizade.

-_ Isso é maldade, Hayato!_ – O jogador de beisebol se exaltou um pouco, normalmente, ele acrescentaria uma risada e um sorriso, mas às vezes, o outro o fazia ter essas reações estranhas para ele mesmo. Se Hayato pudesse ser um pouquinho mais delicado com as palavras de vez em quando... Ok, ele não seria Hayato.

-_ Quem liga? Agora diga logo o que quer!_ – O jovem de olhos verdes franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto voltava a comer.

-_ Uh... Por acaso... Você aceitou sair com aquela garota, Hayato?_

A pergunta ecoou no ar por um tempo. A cena parecia paralisada, Yamamoto encarava Gokudera com uma expressão infantil de quem não queria admitir que sentia uma pontada incômoda com o assunto. Pelo menos, o jovem de cabelos prateados não percebera, pois estava ocupado demais com milhões de pensamentos cruzando sua mente, enquanto sua expressão ia de choque para incrédulo. Por que diabos parecia que ele teria aceitado?

-_ Você... é definitivamente um idiota! _– O usuário de dinamites concluiu, suspirando e levando uma mão a testa, com cara de quem pensava "Como foi que ele chegou a essa conclusão?"

-_ M-Mas, você agiu esquisito o dia inteiro depois daquilo!_ – O jovem de olhos castanhos se justificou.

-_... Você tem algum problema...?_ – O braço direito de Tsuna descansou o vasilhame e os hashis sobre a mesa, sem encarar a pessoa diante dele, seu tom de voz era severo. A comida que restava no pote indicava sua perda de apetite.

-_ E-Eh...?_

-_ De todos os tipos de idiotas, você definitivamente deve ser o pior._ – Ele continuou, seus olhos encobertos pelas mechas de cabelo prateado.

Ah, com certeza nisso, aquele idiota era igual ele alguns dias atrás. Parecia ser difícil de entender? Sim, ele mesmo não compreendera até estar naquela posição. No final, aquela era a maior prova de que Takeshi não gostava de ninguém, na verdade, que não amava ninguém, porque gostar, com certeza o idiota gostava de um monte de gente. Ele pensava que o que dissera ontem era algum tipo de brincadeira? Pensava que tinha se declarado da boca pra fora? Ótimo, quer saber? Ele não ligava. Não dava a mínima. Queria que o maníaco por beisebol se explodisse junto com seu beisebol idiota.

-_ Estou satisfeito._ – O explosivo Gokudera deixou a mesa sem mais a dizer.

-_ E-Eh? Hayato!_ – Yamamoto levantou-se rapidamente, tentando alcançar o menor.

-_ Não me chame assim! Eu nunca te dei esse direito!_ – Ele gritou explodindo por uma raiva que o outro não compreendia.

-_ Espera, Hayato! O que eu fiz?_ – O nipônico se adiantou e segurou o Guardião da Tempestade pelo pulso.

-_ Nada! E é justamente isso que mais me irrita em você! Por que não usa a pouca memória que tem pra achar seu caminho de volta pra casa? Vá embora!_ – O jovem de cabelos prateados se debateu, tentando desesperadamente fazê-lo soltar seu pulso.

-_ Ugh...! Quer saber? Eu não vou! Vou ficar aqui te incomodando, enchendo seu saco, até que você decida me dizer o que aconteceu! E se não quiser dizer, vou ficar aqui até entender por mim mesmo!_ – O jovem japonês gritou, segurando os dois braços do outro agora.

"_Não. Não é assim. Yamamoto Takeshi, não é assim. O que está fazendo, Takeshi? Hayato parece realmente bravo com você, por que simplesmente não o deixa em paz até que ele queira lhe contar...?_" O pensamento do espadachim martelava em sua cabeça, pedindo para que parasse, mas não conseguia. Sentia o sangue ferver em seu corpo, não conseguia se acalmar e sorrir, por quê?

-_ O-O quê?_ – O italiano o encarou incrédulo, seus olhos tinham um brilho verde-ácido como se transparecessem seu transtorno. –_ Ngh! Quem você pensa que é? Aqui é a minha casa! Não pode fazer isso! Isso é invasão de privacidade! _– O que havia com ele? Não era uma típica reação do idiota maníaco por beisebol. Gokudera começou a se debater com mais força, pretendia realmente alcançar suas dinamites e explodir o homem a sua frente. –_ Morra, idiota!_

Por quê...? Por quê? Onde sequer aquilo parecia que Gokudera Hayato se importaria com Yamamoto Takeshi? Ninguém diria que eles se davam bem. Ninguém diria que ontem aquele jovem de pavio curto teria se declarado pra ele. Era tão mais fácil acreditar que era tudo uma mentira. Mas o que o Guardião da Tempestade ganharia com aquela mentira?

-_... Kh...! Eu não entendo!_ – O jovem de cabelos negros deixou por fim aquela pergunta entalada em sua garganta sair. –_ Eu não entendo, Hayato! O que você quer de mim? _

-_ QUE DESAPAREÇA DA MINHA VIDA!_ – Os olhos verdes que até aquele instante transpareciam somente sua personalidade explosiva e raiva pelas ações do outro, subitamente deram-se conta do que sua boca dissera sem pensar, mudando para uma expressão de arrependimento. Infelizmente, um pouco tarde para que o outro percebesse.

Um instante de silêncio se fez. Um instante que pareceu fazer o mundo dar voltas num segundo, como se tudo estivesse indo rápido demais para que o cérebro pudesse acompanhar. Um pequeno instante no qual Yamamoto pôde sentir como se tivesse sido perfurado, estapeado, até traído. O jovem de cabelos negros baixou o rosto, tinha certeza que sua expressão não era nada agradável, sentia raiva, sentia confusão, tristeza, dor... muita dor. Queria chorar, mas nenhuma lágrima veio. Talvez estivesse tentando ser orgulhoso, se fazer de forte diante da pessoa que tinha o ferido seriamente.

O Guardião da Chuva estremeceu, balançando a cabeça negativamente um pouco, sem olhar para o jovem que segurava os pulsos tão firmemente. Não havia motivo para se sentir assim. Por que se sentia traído? Enganado? Gokudera nunca lhe prometera nada, mesmo quando se declarara, o que esperava...? Não conseguia respirar, o que era aquele sentimento tão sufocante...? Por mais que puxasse o ar, por mais que compreendesse que estava ali, vivo, podia até mesmo ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, por que parecia que seu próprio corpo queria matá-lo naquele momento...?

-_... Yama-..._ – Tinha que tomar aquelas palavras de volta. Precisava se desculpar de alguma forma. Alguma forma. Rápido. Rápido...! "_Takeshi... Takeshi...!_" Era a única palavra que repetia em sua mente incessantemente, sem raciocinar mais nada, nem uma frase sequer, podia ouvir as batidas do coração ecoarem em seus ouvidos.

Não era isso. Não era isso... Com certeza, não era isso que Hayato quisera dizer. A mente do guardião de olhos castanhos processou vagarosamente, tentando se recompor. Afinal, ele nunca fora bom com as palavras e ele já tinha ouvido aquela frase ditas de diversas outras formas. Só precisavam de um tempo, e poderiam se acertar. Talvez no dia seguinte tudo estivesse melhor. Precisava erguer o rosto e sorrir. Só... sorrir...

-_ Hah... Hahaha._ – "_Sorria. Sorria...!_" Os olhos dele se fecharam com força, tentando afastar aquele sufoco de seu peito.

O guardião das chamas vermelhas sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Não precisava de hiper intuição para perceber como aquela risada tinha sido forçada. Principalmente, como Takeshi não conseguia erguer o rosto. Ele era tão óbvio. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota!

-_ Foi mal... Haya-... Gokudera._

As mãos morenas afrouxaram dos pulsos avermelhados pela força com que segurava até aquele instante. Os pulsos magros, sem força, caíram ao lado do corpo do jovem italiano, perplexo. Gokudera...? Não. Não, essa pessoa não-... Esse nome não existia mais no vocabulário de Yamamoto Takeshi a dois anos. Sua garganta arranhou, esboçando uma meia frase de "De onde você tirou esse nome? Idiota..." Mas nada saiu. Não era ele quem brigava todo dia pedindo para que não o chamasse daquela forma? Parabéns, Gokudera Hayato, eis teus frutos do que plantou...

-_ Haha. Acho que acabei fazendo uma cena, né? Foi mal mesmo. É... Melhor eu ir._ – Aquela voz sem emoção ecoou pelo apartamento, silenciosamente, Yamamoto pegou sua bolsa da escola e deixou o recinto.

De repente, um flash de luz passou pela janela, seguido de um forte estrondo. A chuva... É mesmo, estava chovendo. A chuva estava tão forte assim nas últimas horas? O som estremeceu o pequeno local. As gotas de água batiam contra a janela. A luz piscou algumas vezes, enquanto o corpo restante escorregou, sem forças, ajoelhando-se, curvando-se sobre o chão, até a luz apagar e restar somente a escuridão e o triste som da chuva. Vazio. Tudo levado...

_**Continua...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escrever sobre comida sempre me dá água na boca... =w= A refeição que imaginei parecia tão gostosa que pedi pra minha mãe se ela não faria um sukiyaki pra mim, ela olhou pra mim e perguntou "Nesse calor?", então eu pensei "Mas o Yamamoto e o Gokudera também estão comendo sukiyaki no calor" TToTT Cheguei a conclusão de que tinha que mudar o prato, mas na minha cabeça parecia tão bom que não consegui xDDD

Ok, isso não é momento para conversas idiotas. E sim para dizer **EU ADORO DRAMA! ! ! ! ! Yes!** Finalmente chegamos na parte que eu queria! *w*... *cof cof*... Perdão, me empolguei =w= (E isso não foi idiota?)

Entãããão~, espero que tenham gostado! Eu me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo com muito entusiasmo e uma dor constante no peito XDDD

**Xinguem, chorem, gritem, briguem, discutam, mas não deixe de dizer sua opinião! Mande uma ****REVIEW****! *propaganda enganosa(?)***

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


	5. Suna no Shirou II

Não consigo pensar em mais motivos para você continuar lendo... A não ser que seja meio masoquista ou coisa do tipo o_õ

Disclaimer **(Lalala... Ops, já chegou a minha vez de novo?)**: KHR é minha atual inspiração mor pra escrever e desenhar! Por isso, obviamente, não é meu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 05 – Suna no Shirou II **(Castelo de Areia – 2ª parte)

-_ Oh, Takeshi? Que faz em casa? Achei que ia ficar na casa do Gokudera hoje..._ – Tsuyoshi que terminava de colocar em ordem as últimas coisas em seu restaurante perguntou ao ver seu filho abrir a porta do local.

-_ Digamos que... Gokudera tinha outras coisas pra fazer. E ele só lembrou de última hora._ – O jovem sorriu e seu pai não pôde deixar de notar um semblante triste e penoso para conseguir sorrir.

-_ Hm... Seja o que for, espero que ele possa resolver logo, então._ – O homem sabia bem que seu único filho não estava tão bem assim, mas Takeshi sempre fora assim, quando fosse a hora certa, tinha certeza de que ele viria lhe contar o que quer que tivesse acontecido.

O jovem espadachim subiu degrau por degrau, lentamente. Ouvindo o som da chuva bater contra a construção de madeira e o vento assoviar com força. Estava chovendo tanto assim? Não se lembrava de ter corrido numa chuva tão intensa quanto a que parecia cair. Bom, não que tivesse algo na mente enquanto voltava desesperadamente para casa, esperando que o cansaço o fizesse desmaiar em sua cama assim que seu corpo a tocasse.

Verão. Nem parecia que tal chuva cairia numa estação tão quente. Seu corpo estremeceu de frio. Talvez um banho era uma boa ideia. Ou talvez capotar em sua cama fosse mais tentador. Deixou sua bolsa cair com um som abafado sobre o tatame do quarto. Não era preciso acender a luz, conhecia o lugar muito bem. Hm... As férias estavam chegando, não...?

-_... Hayato..._

As lágrimas rolaram pela face sem esforço algum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dias... 4 dias. Ótimo. Há quatro dias nem sequer olhava para a cara de Yamamoto. Claro que, quando Tsuna estava por perto, os dois fingiam conversar normalmente, mas ele tinha certeza, fazia quatro dias que não o encarava nos olhos. Em parte, tinha certeza que se o encarasse desejaria morrer pela vergonha. Outra parte o informava de que ele era covarde e tinha medo de não ver sentimento algum naqueles olhos ou pior, encontrar raiva ou desapontamento...

O Guardião da Tempestade deitou-se sobre o chão do terraço do prédio escolar, era cedo, muito cedo para ele, Gokudera Hayato, estar no colégio. Olhou para o relógio, calculando que daqui a uma meia hora o sol se tornaria incômodo e dentro de mais uma meia hora depois disso seria insuportável. Tudo bem, não tinha a intenção de ficar mais que uns vinte minutos. O cigarro na boca já era o último do pacote naqueles quatro dias. Até que tinha se controlado bem, um maço em quatro dias. Já tivera momentos bem piores.

Ouviu um zumbido de pessoas conversando lá embaixo e se levantou, indo até a grade para ver... quem ele já esperava ver. Alguns alunos do clube de beisebol, entre eles Yamamoto Takeshi. O usuário de dinamites esperou até que eles entrassem, jogou o cigarro pela metade no chão, pisando logo em seguida e depois desceu as escadas, deixando o terraço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O guardião de cabelos negros abriu seus olhos vagarosamente, olhando a volta percebeu estar debruçado sobre seus cadernos escolares em seu próprio quarto. Cara, tarefa era muito mais difícil sem ninguém para ajudar... Ele encostou a cabeça novamente na mesa, olhando diretamente para uma foto com três pessoas, Tsuna, Gokudera e ele mesmo, sem perceber, ele suspirou.

Talvez estivesse começando a entender o que os outros garotos do time estavam sentindo quando começavam a se distrair muito nos treinos, demorar mais para reagir às coisas... Isso não parecia ele, apesar de que a maioria das pessoas não tivessem sequer percebido que o rendimento dele tivesse caído um pouco, o jovem nipônico conhecia seu corpo bem demais para não notar isso. Talvez devesse tentar falar algo para o mestiço.

"_Algo, tipo... 'Eu gosto de você'...?_" É, talvez... Um sorriso um tanto irônico formou em seus lábios. Mas não era tão fácil pensar em dizer isso quando uma semana atrás a última frase que ouvira numa conversa particular fora "Quero que desapareça da minha vida!", o jovem espadachim fechou os olhos novamente, franzindo a testa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_... Ei...-moto..._

Hm...? Estranho, aquela voz era muito familiar.

-_...-mamoto... Yamamoto...! Takeshi!_

O jovem abriu seus olhos castanhos num sobressalto, olhando a volta e encontrando ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o digno homem que ocupava o cargo de braço direito do Décimo Vongola. Ele piscou várias vezes e coçou os olhos sonolentos. Que diabos Hayato estava fazendo em sua casa?... A propósito, agora a pouco... Ele o chamara de Takeshi, não?

-_ Haya-... Gokudera. O que está fazendo aqui?_ – O nipônico esboçou um sorriso tentando parecer despreocupado.

-_... Foi mal._

-_ Eh...?_

-_ Eu disse que "foi mal"!... Pelo que... eu disse em casa..._ – O Guardião da Tempestade baixou os olhos verdes, fitando o chão intensamente enquanto suas bochechas ganharam um vermelho suave.

Nossa... Em menos de duas semanas, Yamamoto Takeshi vira aquele jovem impaciente, pavio-curto, orgulhoso dizer duas coisas que ele jamais imaginara ouvi-lo dizer: "Eu gosto de você" e "Me desculpe". Como isso acontecera? O esportista abriu um sorriso sincero, talvez o primeiro da semana, irradiando toda a energia contagiante válida pelos sete dias. Seu peito se encheu de um sentimento morno e confortante rapidamente se espalhando por todo seu corpo. Definitivamente aquilo era felicidade.

-_ Haha! Tudo bem. Eu também peço desculpas por ter agido daquela forma, invadindo o seu espaço e sendo chato te contrariando._ – O jovem moreno coçou a cabeça e um suave rosado preencheu suas bochechas. Olhando bem agora, o jovem de cabelos prateados tinha prendido-os num rabo de cavalo, vestia uma camiseta vermelha e uma calça preta justa a suas pernas bem desenhadas, claro que, acompanhada por várias correntes e acessórios pendurados... Como um homem poderia parecer tão... sexy?

-_...-do bem..._

- _Hm?_ – Takeshi sorriu enquanto seus olhos curiosos incentivavam o outro a repetir o que dissera, tentando afastar a sua mais recente conclusão sobre o corpo do outro.

-_... Você...! Eu não gosto de repetir as coisas, então escute bem._ – Gokudera, visivelmente vermelho, puxou-o pela gola da camisa azul xadrez. –_ Eu disse que está tudo bem!_

-_ Eh?_ – Parecia um pouco confuso... Por que Hayato estava agindo assim?

-_... Se... Você invadir a minha privacidade... Eu não vou... reclamar..._ – Os olhos verdes o encararam intensamente. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos.

Aquilo era... perigoso. Não havia outra palavra para descrever a situação. Dizer aquilo, daquele jeito. Não, não podia pensar errado. Mas, não conseguia desviar o olhar, aqueles olhos verdes... Podia sentir a respiração quente em seu rosto. Um momento, isso era realmente próximo... Próximo demais...

Como Yamamoto estava sentado, o outro se encontrava encurvado sobre seu corpo, puxando-o pela gola. O braço direito dos Vongola beijou-lhe o queixo suavemente, fazendo com que o moreno sentisse um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Nunca tinha sequer beijado alguém e Hayato estava fazendo aquilo, era muito irreal.

-_ E-Espera, G-Gokudera...!_ – Enquanto balbuciava o mestiço sentou em seu colo, uma sensação quente invadiu seu corpo. –_ U-Uwah! I-Isso não-...!_

Ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que precisava pará-lo, algo pedia para que continuasse. Sem saber o que fazer, enquanto a temperatura de seu corpo e principalmente de seu rosto subiam a cada vez que os lábios do outro lhe tocavam a pele na região do pescoço, o jogador de beisebol optou por tentar uma conversa novamente.

-_ E-Escuta, H-Hayato. É... Sei que isso pode ser meio estranho, mas... N-Não acha que está exagerando um pouQUI-nho...! _– Sua voz saíra um pouco fora do controle enquanto falava, nunca imaginara que seu pescoço poderia ser tão sensível assim... Ou talvez fosse porque quem o tocava era...

-_... Takeshi..._

Naquele instante, qualquer outro pensamento que se passasse pela mente do jovem japonês simplesmente desapareceu. Naquele tom tão... tão... erótico... Ter seu nome chamado por ele. Podia ao menos concluir uma certeza. Sem dúvida, desejava-o. Queria ouvir mais vezes, muito mais vezes, aquela voz o chamando. Queria tê-lo todo. Queria ouvi-lo discutir mais vezes, queria partilhar todo seu tempo, todos os momentos com ele.

-_ Hayato...! Hayato! Hayato!_ – Não importava nada do que os outros fossem pensar, não importava o que era certo ou não, ele nunca se preocupara com aquilo para início de conversa. O jovem moreno envolveu o corpo tão mais magro e delicado em seus braços. Queria chamá-lo mais vezes pelo nome, queria fazê-lo rir mais, divertir-se mais, aproveitar mais.

Ah, um cheiro fraco de cigarro misturado com shampoo, talvez. Ou será que Gokudera usava algum perfume...? Suas mãos escorregaram por dentro da roupa do jovem de cabelos prateados tocando sua pele macia e pálida. O encontro de seus corpos em seu colo estava ficando realmente um tanto incômodo para os dois. E estava ficando realmente quente, por isso, o jovem de cabelos negros tratou de logo se livrar da camiseta do outro.

-_ T-Takeshi...!_ – Os olhos verdes e castanhos se encontraram, fechando-se em seguida enquanto suas faces se aproximaram devagar. Seu coração batia realmente rápido esperando pelo contato de seus lábios. Primeiro um suave selo, outro, outro, mais, queria muito mais. As bocas se entreabriram enquanto os beijos passaram a se intensificar.

Deveras, os lábios do italiano eram muito melhores do que poderia ter imaginado... Se bem que não parara para imaginá-los pressionando contra os seus antes. As mãos finas desceram até o encontro de seus corpos e tratou de abrir os zíperes e botões que, agora, já eram realmente extremamente incômodos.

-_ H-Hayato! E-Esp-... Uh..._ – Antes que pudesse pedir por qualquer coisa, aquelas mãos lhe tocaram de forma muito mais íntima e fez a linha de raciocínio se esvair da mente do espadachim.

Nunca se imaginara fazendo aquilo com o jovem estrangeiro, antes se perguntassem o que achava de Gokudera Hayato, simplesmente responderia que ele era um cara interessante e um ótimo amigo, mas agora não conseguia vê-lo sem associá-lo ao sentimento mais novo e inusitado dentro de seu ser. A pessoa com quem desejava dividir muito mais que aulas ou o jogo de máfia...

O prazer e a luxúria enchiam seus corpos e transbordavam em forma de roucos gemidos e respirações ofegantes, vez ou outra chamando pelos nomes. Há quanto tempo estavam ali? Será que seu pai tinha ouvido algo? Não tinha forças nem para abrir seus olhos, tudo o que queria naquele instante era mais. Mais de Hayato. Mais daquela doce sensação de pecado até que não pudesse pensar em mais nada. Até esquecer completamente a semana em que passaram sem cruzar olhares...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_ Ei, Takeshi! A janta está na mesa._ – Uma voz masculina abafada e facilmente reconhecível avisou do outro lado da porta.

Mais uma vez, o jovem Guardião da Chuva abriu seus olhos para reparar que encarava a foto onde três pessoas sorriam. Ah, espera aí... Um sonho...? Ele se endireitou na cadeira onde até agora a imagem firme de ter certo mestiço em seus braços ainda queimava em seus olhos. E para perceber também que havia outra parte de seu corpo queimando.

-_... Eu estarei lá embaixo em alguns minutos, pai! Valeu._ – O jogador de beisebol levou uma mão ao rosto, limpando o suor e cobrindo o rubor de lembrar as cenas em sua mente muito fértil.

Restava um gosto amargo em sua boca, da lembrança dos beijos que nunca aconteceram. Restavam as batidas aceleradas em seu peito que agora eram só dolorosas pontadas de decepção. Restava o calor, num corpo só. Restava o infeliz descobrimento de seus verdadeiros sentimentos que não tinham para onde ir. Restava somente a realidade... Ótimo, aqueles tempos infernais pareciam não ter fim. O já não mais tão alegre Yamamoto recostou-se em sua cadeira encarando o nada com um novo sorriso irônico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquilo estava matando-o. Sem dúvida alguma, aquilo estava tomando conta de todo seu ser, sem piedade. Aquele veneno que o fazia querer abraçar suas próprias pernas, como se procurasse um conforto inexistente. Era a primeira vez em três anos que se via ignorado por ele durante toda uma semana. Era... Uma rejeição indireta, não...?

-_... Takeshi..._ – Deitado de barriga para cima de olhos fechados, o jovem italiano sabia muito bem que mesmo que os abrisse tudo que veria era o teto branco de sua própria casa. Poderia tentar chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Afinal, há dois anos o idiota do beisebol pedia por aquilo... Será que... Ele ainda esperava ouvi-lo chamar assim?... Mesmo depois do ocorrido...? -_... Como se eu não tivesse tentado..._ – O corpo se revirou, acomodando-se deitado de lado.

Os olhos semicerrados encararam um dos pés de madeira da mesa baixa da sala, onde dias atrás eles tiveram aquele jantar... Poderia ter acabado de forma diferente. Se pudesse ser mais sincero. Se pudesse ser mais gentil... Ugh, como odiava admitir-se culpado. O jovem suspirou, franzindo a testa numa expressão irritada. Os cadernos abertos na mesa mostravam todas suas tarefas terminadas, seria pedir demais que sua campainha tocasse para que alguém o tirasse daquele tédio mórbido...?

Para surpresa do jovem de cabelos cinza, a campainha tocou. Mas ele apenas arregalou os olhos e permaneceu imóvel. Não, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira, uma peça pregada por seus ouvidos, ele riu desconfortavelmente irônico. Mas a campainha tocou mais uma vez. E outra, outra, outra. Ok, aquilo estava enchendo o saco, seja quem quer que fosse, estava pedindo para ter umas dinamites socadas goela abaixo.

-_ Escuta aqui a minha campainha não é-...!_ – O jovem italiano de cabelos prateados escancarou a porta, mal-humorado, mas para sua surpresa a ponto de ficar quase branco de pasmo, ele viu uma figura de cabelos negros e sorriso ingênuo e sincero.

-_ Olá, Gokudera!_ – O pai de Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi, ergueu uma sacola de entregas como se indicasse o motivo de sua vinda, vestindo uma camisa branca e calças pretas, aparentemente, não pretendia abrir seu restaurante pela noite.

-_ T-Tsuyoshi-san...? O quê...?_ – O perplexo Gokudera raciocinava todas as possibilidades daquela vinda sem compreender aquela situação. Bom, tal pai, tal filho, uma família um tanto imprevisível...

-_ Eu ouvi de Takeshi que você não se alimenta bem, no fim das contas, eu me sinto incomodado de um amigo do meu filho não comer direito. E também é um agradecimento por sempre ajudar meu filho idiota com suas lições._ – Aquele mesmo sorriso se abriu no rosto do senhor Yamamoto, fazendo o coração do italiano pular uma batida, sentia falta daquele sorriso, mas mais que isso, sentia-se mal por estar vendo aquele sorriso.

-_ Não... Não se preocupe, senhor. Não precisa se incomodar a ponto de fazer isso... Afinal, eu nunca fui amigo do seu filho. _– Ele olhou para seus próprios pés, relembrando os últimos acontecimentos.

-_ Mas meu filho sempre falou sobre você com muita empolgação. Você, Tsuna e todos os outros. Graças a vocês, meu filho idiota que só tinha beisebol na cabeça, aprendeu o valor da amizade e do companheirismo. Eu serei eternamente grato._ – Os olhos castanhos com suaves rugas em volta tinham uma serenidade tranqüilizadora, detentora de uma transparência pura.

No fim das contas, aqueles dois eram realmente parecidos... Será que o filho de Takeshi também seria como eles? Sincero, puro, gentil, forte, energético e virtuoso. Sim, se o Guardião da Chuva adentrasse o mundo da Máfia ele jamais teria essa chance... De construir uma família feliz, de não ter o peso de vidas sobre seus ombros e as mãos banhadas em sangue.

-_ Ah, erm... O senhor gostaria de entrar?_ – O Guardião da Tempestade afastou aqueles pensamentos e tentou ser um anfitrião cordial.

-_ Haha, eu posso mesmo? É bom colocar os pacotes na geladeira, com esse calor a comida pode estragar rápido. Ah, mas sushi é mais gostoso de comer após terem sido feitos, então vou deixar a bandeja de sushi na mesa._ – O homem coçou a cabeça, um tanto sem graça enquanto adentrava o apartamento.

Após o mestiço levar as sacolas para a geladeira e espiar os pacotes que continha quantidade de refeição suficiente para dois dias, sendo só ele naquele apartamento, ele e o pai de sua pessoa querida estavam frente a frente diante da mesma mesa da mesma sala que uma semana atrás a pessoa que ele amava estivera... Era um tanto constrangedor. Sem saber o que dizer, o pianista serviu o chá gelado para ambos.

-_ Obrigado._ – O japonês sorriu e se serviu.

-_ P-Por nada..._ – O homem riu, constrangendo um pouco mais o garoto.

-_ Foi mal. Sei que isso parece ser uma situação embaraçosa para você. Mas..._ – Tsuyoshi encarou o próprio copo com um sorriso afetuoso de pai. –_ Takeshi... Não parece muito bem._

Um frio percorreu a espinha do usuário de dinamites. O que ele queria dizer com "não parece muito bem"? Por acaso o idiota tinha pego um resfriado por causa da chuva? Não, já fazia uma semana. Estaria doente por algum outro motivo? Ou... Era...

-_ Uma semana atrás... Vocês brigaram, não foi?_

A pergunta atravessou o peito do jovem de cabelos prateados e seu rosto tornou-se vermelho rapidamente. Parecia estar conversando com seu sogro ou coisa do tipo... Será que ia receber um sermão? Mas, aquilo não parecia do feitio dos Yamamoto...

-_ S-Sim... Tivemos uma discussão..._ – Sem poder mentir, o jovem encarou a mesa da sala.

-_ Ahaha. Vamos, não fique assim. Isso é normal._ – O dono de restaurante sorriu enquanto tomava mais um gole de chá.

Uma sensação de alívio invadiu o corpo do braço direito do Décimo Vongola, sentia como se seus pulmões estivessem comprimidos e agora estavam livres para respirar. Aquilo sobre o atributo tranquilizante da chuva nunca lhe parecera fazer tanto sentido.

-_ Quando se está amando._

"_Sim, sim, quando se está amando é norma-..._" Os olhos verdes se arregalaram ao encontrar o rosto sorridente do Yamamoto pai. No milésimo seguinte podia sentir como se todo seu corpo pegasse fogo. Vergonha, embaraçoso, uma situação definitivamente constrangedora, isso é irreal, era tudo que a cabeça do italiano processava.

-_ O-O-O-... Você, está... Não... Isso...! Enganado-..._ – As palavras se atropelavam e tropeçavam dentro da boca do jovem de 16 anos (N/A: Verão no Japão é julho, Gokudera ainda não tem 17), mais ainda ao ver a calma com que o **pai dele** tocara no assunto.

-_ Hahahaha. Então foi realmente isso._ – O homem coçou a cabeça novamente, sorrindo torto.

"_Por acaso ele jogou verde e colheu maduro...?_" O jovem italiano olhou o homem, ainda totalmente ruborizado, mas agora com uma sensação de que havia nuvens escuras pairando sobre sua cabeça. Definitivamente, família de idiotas...!

-_ Vocês dois se apaixonaram pela mesma garota?_ – Tsuyoshi sorriu, convicto.

... Definitivamente, que alívio... Família de idiotas...

-_ Não... Quero dizer, sim._ – Era melhor arranjar uma desculpa e se livrar logo da situação.

-_ Haha. Sabe, Gokudera. É incrível pensar que Takeshi esteja gostando de alguém._

Uma pontada forte ardeu em seu peito. Sim, era incrível pensar que o idiota poderia gostar de alguém. Gokudera abriu um sorriso amargo. Se um dia Takeshi viesse a ter filhos... Bom, tudo bem, até lá ele já teria se livrado desse sentimento inútil para um mafioso.

-_ Pode ser um tanto ruim o que vou dizer, mas..._ – O senhor sorriu travesso, com uma pitada de culpa. –_ Eu espero que Takeshi saiba que uma garota que ele somente goste, pode um dia simplesmente ir... Mas, uma pessoa amiga que ele realmente goste, jamais irá._ – Ele se levantou. –_ Espero que você, Gokudera, seja uma dessas pessoas para ele. E que ele saiba dar o verdadeiro valor a isso._

Aquele homem de pele suavemente amorenada, com aquele sorriso torto, com aquele cabelo preto, aqueles olhos castanhos apertados num sorriso sincero ali em pé, diante dos olhos do jovem Guardião da Tempestade tinha a cara perfeita de um bom pai. Sim, para ter criado sozinho alguém como Yamamoto Takeshi, definitivamente. Hayato sorriu travesso e, pela primeira vez, mais animado na semana.

-_ Por isso, tratem de se acertar logo._ - O mestre espadachim disse intimando como se brincasse e se direcionou para a porta.

-_ Escuta, Tsuyoshi-san._ – O jovem mestiço se levantou, tendo uma súbita dúvida de volta em sua mente. –_ Por que você não conversou com o Yamamoto, quero dizer, seu filho, ao invés de vir até aqui?_

-_ Existem coisas que os pais esperam até que seus filhos estejam prontos para contar._ – O sushiman explicou enquanto colocava os sapatos. –_ Mas isso não quer dizer que um pai não possa, de vez em quando, dar uma mão para que esse momento chegue mais cedo. E, melhor ainda, para que não chegue tarde demais e ele não possa fazer nada pelo único filho idiota._ – Ele sorriu.

O usuário de dinamites abriu a porta, a noite era limpa e o céu estava muito bonito. Tsuyoshi agradeceu pelo chá e se desculpou pelo incômodo, mas antes que a porta pudesse começar a se fechar, o homem bagunçou os cabelos prateados com a mão, pegando Gokudera de surpresa.

-_ Você é um bom garoto, Gokudera. Eu confio no instinto do meu filho para escolher boas pessoas._ – O senhor deu as costas e acenou. –_ Espero vê-lo semana que vem para comer algo no restaurante._

Ao descer as escadas do prédio, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi sussurrou ao sorrir e balançar a cabeça negativamente:

-_ Esses dois... Tão óbvios._

_**Continua...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

... Acho que Tsuyoshi-san sabeeee~ 8D Eu adoro ele, ele parece ser um pai muito bom i.i Mas eu seria mais feliz ainda se 8059 fossem meus pais 8DDDD~

Hehe, para decidir quem ia aparecer na casa do Gokudera foi, mais ou menos, assim: Eu e minha amiga conversando, eu estava empacada com a história pra pensar quem seria a pessoa. Daí, pensamos numa opção mais inusitada e não óbvia possível para dar continuidade! Tsuyoshi-san, nossa super estrela! ! Tcharams!~

Foi mal, isso foi muito random 8D Minha mente não anda muito sadia xD (pois é perdigão!... Ok, foi mal mesmo... snif, não vai dar pra fazer isso em inglês)

O capítulo saiu um pouco mais longo que o esperado... mas acho que tá bom. Aw, gawd, eu **definitivamente AMO** escrever cenas picantes... =w= Desse capítulo foi bem aleatório, mas eu amei! ! Claro! Nosso primeiro sinal de que Yamamoto realmente ama e quer o Gokudera! Yay! Vivas!

**REVIEW, super PLEASE xDDDD~** **Uma autora é nada sem elas...**

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


	6. Suna no Shirou III

Acho que devo desculpas pela demora. Obrigada por tudo, pessoal! Vou continuar dando o meu melhor por essa história. Não desistam dela e eu não desistirei também!

**Discreimá~ (porque escrever normal não basta mais):** Ainda está no papel o meu futuro plano de roubar os direitos autorais de KHR.~ *sorriso amarelo*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 06 – Suna no Shirou III** (Castelo de Areia – 3ª parte)

O sol da manhã refletia na katana fincada na terra, enquanto seu dono usava uma mão para limpar o suor que percorria sua face. O reflexo produzia uma luz que batia contra uma árvore não muito distante, ao movê-la um pouco a luz desapareceu. Um momento estava, em outro não mais existia. Em um momento, uma frase, toda a diferença no mundo.

O jovem moreno se recostou numa árvore, sentando-se no chão, um tanto cansado. Desde aquele sonho, praticamente toda vez que fechava os olhos, ele podia ver o Guardião da Tempestade e quando dormia sempre sonhava em tê-lo em seus braços. Mas esses desejos jamais se realizariam se o jogador de beisebol não fizesse algo. Parecia que a cada dia Gokudera Hayato se tornava mais distante. Quanto tempo será? 9 dias...? Ele levantou-se novamente, fingindo bater uma sujeira vista em seu hakama.

No fim das contas, era sempre ele quem tinha que tomar alguma iniciativa do tipo. Desde o início, o usuário de dinamites não queria nada com ele, foi ele, Yamamoto Takeshi, quem forçara um tipo de amizade... Ou talvez aquilo não pudesse ser chamado de amizade. Era como se Gokudera fosse um segredo guardado a sete chaves, quanto mais dissessem que não poderia descobri-lo, mais vontade o ás do beisebol sentia de compreendê-lo...

Talvez... Não fosse só impressão sua... Talvez, tivesse realmente se apaixonado por Gokudera Hayato desde o começo... Um movimento brusco com a espada fez com que o jovem nipônico perdesse o equilíbrio e voltasse a fincar sua arma na terra. Concentração, concentração. De nada adiantava o treino se não se concentrasse. Na verdade, só estava ali porque não suportava mais tentar fazer as tarefas da escola quando tudo que pensava era na forma como o cabelo do Guardião da Tempestade ficava preso quando estudando, como seu pescoço ficava a mostra de forma tão sensual... E os óculos que o deixavam com um ar sereno, tão diferente de sua personalidade explosiva...

-_ Hmpf. Patético._ – Uma voz grave e séria disse num tom entediado, fazendo com que rapidamente Yamamoto se virasse para ver o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentado num galho de uma árvore bocejando com Hibard aninhado em sua cabeça.

-_ Oh! Hibari. Há quanto tempo!_ – O Guardião da Chuva sorriu, limpando o suor de sua face novamente. –_ Como foi sua viagem para Itália? Dino está bem?_

- _Nada que mereça ser compartilhado com você, Yamamoto Takeshi. Mais importante, por acaso você regrediu a um nível que eu precise espancá-lo até a morte? (sim, de "bite you to death" ou "kamikorosu"... deveria ter escrito "mordê-lo até a morte"?)_ – O mais poderoso guardião da décima geração desceu da árvore e tirou suas tonfas.

-_ Eh...? _– O jovem de cabelos negros arrepiados levantou as mãos como se pedisse por paz. –_ Acalme-se, Hibari. Haha._

-_ Essa sua cara está me irritando. Kamikorosu yo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_ Hm... Gokudera-kun, posso te pedir um favor? _– O Décimo pediu timidamente, enquanto tentava segurar um Lambo de 8 anos para que ele não tirasse uma de suas granadas e assustasse todas as crianças no parquinho.

-_ Claro, Jyuudaime! O que você quiser._ – O pianista sorriu para seu chefe enquanto tirava um doce para o guardião mais novo da Vongola, após ter lhe dado um tapa em sua cabeça para que deixasse de agir de forma tão idiota.

-_ O Yamamoto me mandou uma mensagem falando que não poderia se encontrar com a gente porque ele se encontrou com o Hibari... _– Todos sabiam o que aquilo significava. – _Estou um pouco preocupado com isso, mas a minha mãe pediu para que eu cuidasse deles enquanto ela fazia compras, então... Você poderia dar uma olhada nele antes de ir pra casa? Por favor._

-_... C-Claro, Jyuudaime. Sem problemas. _– O jovem de cabelos prateados sorriu um pouco forçado. Era óbvio que Sawada Tsunayoshi também sabia que seus dois melhores amigos não estavam tão bem um com o outro e com isso ele também esperava que as coisas se normalizassem, afinal, não era como se Gokudera Hayato tivesse deixado de se preocupar com o jogador de beisebol de uma hora para outra.

- _Obrigado, Gokudera-kun._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_ Takeshi. Takeshi!_

-_ Já estou aqui, pai._ – Yamamoto filho desceu as escadas para adentrar o restaurante Takesushi, tomando cuidado com seus ferimentos e um tanto dolorido por um treino longo somado a uma triste briga com Hibari. –_ Precisa de alguma aju...da?_

-_ Nah, você está muito quebrado hoje. Seu amigo veio lhe fazer uma visita. _– Tsuyoshi disse com um sorriso no rosto. Claro, também estava feliz pelo jovem de cabelo cinza estar ali.

-_ Boa noite ao extremo, Yamamoto!~ Você parece mal! Tem certeza que não quebrou nada? Ei, senhor! Vou querer uma porção deste aqui!_

-_ Hahaha~ Não, senpai. Estou tranquilo. _– O jovem nipônico sentou-se ao lado do irmão mais velho Sasagawa.

-_ Oh! Que bom! É isso aí! Você tem garra por enfrentar Hibari, hein? _– Ryohei também sabia que não era exatamente uma escolha enfrentar o Líder enfezado do Comitê Disciplinar. –_ Sawada parecia bem preocupado._

- _Haha~ Mesmo? Que coisa. Depois vou ligar pro Tsuna para agradecer e dizer que estou bem._

-_ Ah, é mesmo, Yamamoto! Você viu..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sim, era definitivamente um covarde. O italiano pensou consigo mesmo enquanto ouvia ecoar meio distante os _bips_ do caixa a sua frente na loja de conveniência ao passar as compras da semana. Não acreditava que tinha ligado para o cabeça de grama extremamente idiota Ryohei para usar uma péssima desculpa de outros compromissos e não ir ver Yamamoto.

"_Eu quero me encontrar... com o Yamamoto..._" Esse simples pensamento foi o bastante para seu corpo tremer. O quão covarde poderia ser? Ou estaria ansioso? Apreensivo? Sim, nos últimos dias, todo lugar que olhava, em todo momento, estando ou não perto dele, seus olhos o procuravam. Buscavam a figura alta de pele morena, cabelos arrepiados e aquele sorriso idiota. Queria vê-lo. Queria encará-lo nos olhos de novo. "_Será que... O idiota do cabeça de grama realmente foi lá ver como ele estava...? Será que ele não estava ocupado?... Alguém... Foi realmente conferir como aquele idiota do beisebol estava...?_"

-_... Droga... _– O Guardião da Tempestade pagou e pegou sua sacola de compras, correndo na única direção que seu corpo poderia levá-lo. Estava trêmulo ainda. Tinha medo ainda. Mas não suportava mais a sensação de ser covarde...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- _Boa noite, pai. _– O jovem Yamamoto sorriu para seu pai enquanto enxugava as mãos após ter insistido para lavar a louça como uma pequena ajuda final para seu querido e dedicado pai.

- _Boa noite, fi..._ – Antes que o mais velho terminasse de retirar o uniforme de cozinheiro, a porta da pequena loja de sushi se escancarou. – _Oh, boa noite, okyaku-san (forma respeitosa de se dirigir aos clientes)! Já estamos fechan-... Oh, Gokudera-kun!_

Takeshi paralisou-se no meio da escada ao ouvir o nome que seu pai chamara, virando lentamente a cabeça como se estivesse receoso que seus ouvidos pudessem estar lhe pregando uma peça, mas de relance pode ver aqueles cabelos prateados balançando pela corrente de ar formada na porta. Sem saber o que pensar, o jovem moreno ficou ali, olhando de canto do olho a figura na porta.

A respiração de italiano ainda estava um pouco fora de ordem e abrira a porta antes de pensar em qualquer coisa para falar ou qualquer desculpa. Seus lábios abriram e fecharam algumas vezes até definitivamente decidir fechar a boca porque se sentia idiota com o pai de Takeshi o observando e, diga se de passagem, sorrindo com aquele sorriso idiota.

- _Entre, entre! Takeshi acabou de subir! Takeshi~!_

Só então, Gokudera olhou em direção da escada e seu olhar se encontrou com os olhos castanhos chocolates do Guardião da Chuva pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. Poderia ser absurdo, mas nada poderia ter feito melhor a sua alma naquele instante. Um sentimento de alívio e sensação de paz o invadiu. Não havia nada além de um pouco de surpresa e a mesma ingenuidade de sempre... Com uma pitada de algo que não pudera decifrar a tempo de disfarçar a olhada, entrando definitivamente no restaurante.

-_... O... Jyuudaime me pediu... para vir vê-lo... _– A frase se formulou com cautela na boca do Guardião da Tempestade e foi dita num tom baixo.

-_... Haha~ Valeu. O senpai também passou aqui e foi embora agora a pouco. _– Com essa frase, o jovem tempestuoso fez uma careta estranha por um motivo desconhecido ao jovem japonês, mas ele tentou manter o tom de sempre, voltando para o restaurante ao descer as escadas. Seu coração palpitava rápido de felicidade, tinha sido sua primeira oportunidade de falar diretamente com Gokudera desde o ocorrido.

Era quase impossível esconder algo dentro de Yamamoto Takeshi parecia querer gritar: "Sonhei com você ontem. E antes de ontem e antes disso também." ou "Você não sai da minha cabeça. Acho que estou ficando louco!", ao descer as escadas, conseguiu sentir um suave cheiro de cigarro do qual, por incrível que parecesse, sentia falta.

- _Quer comer algo, Gokudera-kun? _– Tsuyoshi tirou as sobras de sushi da geladeira. – _Sei que são só sobras, mas foram guardadas agorinha! Garanto que ainda estão saborosas. _– O homem sorriu. – _Takeshi, eu vou tomar um banho. Sinta-se em casa, Gokudera-kun. A propósito, Takeshi, desenrole um futon para seu amigo! Está tarde e perigoso para voltar pra casa._

- _N-Não, Tsuyoshi-san! Eu já estou de saída. S-Só vim aqui para ver se Takeshi estava be-...m. _– Gokudera mal terminara sua frase, seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa e no segundo seguinte sua face corou bruscamente. Oh, merda. Acabara de chamá-lo pelo nome.

- _Hahaha! Tudo bem. Faz tempo que você não vinha nos visitar! Fique aqui esta noite._ – O Yamamoto pai sorriu, enquanto quase subia as escadas.

- _N-Não! De jeito nenhum, senhor! _ – Gokudera já estava praticamente com um pé na porta.

- _E-Eu insisto, Hayato! Fique! _– Num movimento brusco, o jovem de cabelos negros segurou o pulso magro do usuário de dinamites. Aqueles olhos decididos penetraram os olhos esmeralda do italiano enrubescido. – _Vai ser divertido. Haha~!_

Com aquele complemento, aquela pequena risada, aquela pequena palavra sem noção de ver o engraçado ou divertido em lugares que simplesmente não existiam eram só o que faltava para completar o Guardião da Tempestade. Aquilo que tinha tomado como certeza, a rotina pacífica que prezava tanto, o sentimento que cultivara todos esses anos, um calor confortável invadiu seu corpo e ele não conseguiu impedir um sorriso torto, porém sincero, escapar de seus lábios. Era como respirar de novo.

-_... Não é por você que aceito ficar. _– Voltando à face rabugenta de sempre, o pianista disse da forma mais seca que pôde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-_ Precisa de mais futon? Está confortável?_

-_ Eu estou bem, só preciso mandar uma mensagem para o Jyuudaime e vou dormir. _– Gokudera tinha seus olhos concentrados na tela do aparelho telefônico. Tinha evitado qualquer conversa longa com o ás do beisebol. A vergonha de tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome ainda lhe provocava arrepios.

-_ Vou apagar a luz então._ – Era quase possível ouvir o sorriso que acompanhava aquela frase.

Após algum tempo encarando o teto negro do quarto, o jovem italiano se remexeu de forma desconfortável. O sono parecia não vir, mas aquilo era óbvio. Estava tão próximo da pessoa a quem devia desculpas, a pessoa que fazia seu coração palpitar rapidamente dentro de seu peito e quando via seu sorriso, além da vontade imensa de socar aquela face tão idiota, seu corpo não conseguir deixar de encher-se de um morno sentimento. Como poderia pregar os olhos?

-_ Ei, Hayato._ – O jovem chamado sentiu seu corpo enrijecer ao ouvir seu primeiro nome. –_ Já dormiu?_

-_... Não. O que você quer, idiota?_

-_ Haha. Então vamos fazer algo para dormir?_

Novamente, o jovem de cabelos prateados arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo. Algo para dormir? O idiota não fazia ideia de como essas palavras poderiam soar estranhas nos ouvidos da pessoa errada. Infelizmente, Gokudera Hayato era a pessoa errada.

-_ D-Do que você está falando? _ – Ele disfarçou, afastando seus pensamentos eróticos.

-_ Hm... Que tal um jogo de perguntas?_

-_ Ah..._ – O italiano fechou seus olhos verdes e suspirou sem saber se sentia alívio ou desapontamento. –_ Que tipo de jogo idiota é esse?_

-_ Bom. Como é melhor não nos movermos muito e nem é nosso objetivo ficar acordado, é bem simples: Eu faço uma pergunta e você responde. Então você faz uma pergunta e eu respondo._

-_ É simples demais. Isso nem é um jogo, idiota... Vamos adicionar alguma outra regra... _– Bem, não faria mal nenhum e como o jogo parecia bem entediante, talvez o ajudasse a pegar no sono. –_ Que tal, a pessoa que está respondendo só pode responder "sim" ou "não"?_

-_ Oh, isso é bom. Parece mais interessante._ – Uma pequena risada pode ser ouvida no quarto.

-_ Isso é muito entediante, isso sim. _– O usuário de dinamites fechou os olhos, murmurando um tanto irritado com a animação do outro. Mas era bom conversar com Yamamoto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-_ Ok... Então. Hayato, você sabe tocar piano?_

-_ Todo mundo na Famiglia sabe que sim, idiota._

-_ Você deveria responder só "sim"._ – O moreno o repreendeu com um ar divertido.

-_... Sim._ – O outro grunhiu se irritando com o comentário.

-_ Sua vez._

-_ Ah?... Ah, é mesmo. _– Gokudera decidiu pelo óbvio. – _Yamamoto, você vai continuar jogando beisebol depois de terminar o ensino médio?_

-_ Sim._ – O jovem disse em alto e bom tom com um certo orgulho evidente. Era óbvio demais, não? Não havia um futuro onde Máfia e aquele ser idiota correndo atrás de uma bola branca se encaixassem... –_ E continuar o jogo de Máfia com você e o Tsuna._ – Ele acrescentou como se lesse a mente do genial italiano, porém este não esboçou nenhuma reação visível.

-_... Você deveria responder somente "sim", idiota. _– Só o jovem Gokudera Hayato sabia sobre como seu coração pulou algumas batidas com aquele pequeno complemento. Não, ele não deveria estar feliz com aquilo. Ele e Takeshi seguiriam caminhos separados. Eles **nunca** sequer estiveram no mesmo caminho... Mesmo assim, o sentimento da felicidade percorria seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica.

-_ Haha. É mesmo, foi mal. Acho que é o sono. Hm... Hayato, você tocaria piano para mim?_

-_ Não. _– A resposta saíra como um relâmpago de sua boca. Não, tocar piano era como... reviver uma memória distante, uma memória que... era melhor enterrada. Porque ele sabia que significaria dor e lágrimas. Algo que jamais voltaria. O mestiço pensou por um instante, talvez não houvesse outra oportunidade melhor... Antes que se tornasse algo que jamais voltasse também. –_ Eh... H-Hm. Ei, Y-Yamamoto. Você... Está bravo pelo que aconteceu em casa naquele dia?_

Um momento de silêncio constrangedor se fez, era óbvio que ele estaria bravo ou irritado, não? Mas uma breve risada cortou a tensão no ar.

-_ Não. Não mais. _– Yamamoto respondeu contente e satisfeito, sem pensar direito e com o sono já lhe invadindo à mente, a primeira pergunta que ele já tinha em mente desde antes da tal brincadeira começar veio aos seus lábios. –_ Hayato... Você gosta de mim?_

-_ N-Não!_ – Sua voz saiu mais alta e aflita do que esperado e, na verdade, Hayato nem pensara para responder, dissera impulsivamente tentando negar seus diversos pensamentos sobre o outro e aquela maldita declaração. Mas um pequeno e desapontado "Oh..." fez ambos despertarem e o Guardião da Tempestade tentou rapidamente mudar o rumo das perguntas. –_ V-Você vai fazer sushi de atum de graça pra mim da próxima vez que eu vier comer?_

-_... Claro._ – Mas, obviamente o usuário de dinamites também sabia que seu amigo não era tão idiota quanto aparentava e Yamamoto não se deixou levar pela mudança de assunto. Seus olhos encaravam seriamente a escuridão. –_ Você foi sincero consigo mesmo quando respondeu minha última pergunta, Hayato?_

-_... Mas é claro que... N-Não..._ – O Guardião da Tempestade iniciou sua frase em alto e bom som, mas ao chegar ao final sentiu um nó em sua garganta e sua voz tremeu num tom baixo, quase inaudível, mas o silêncio da noite permitiu a pequena palavra alcançar os ouvidos do espadachim. O jovem de cabelos prateados podia ouvir sua própria respiração se alterar aos poucos e sua temperatura subir. Por que estava sendo tão sincero? Nada de bom poderia vir daquilo. Como uma brincadeira tão tola podia ter se tornado algo tão perigoso? –_ É melhor pararmos com isso. Eu preciso dormir._

-_ Amanhã não temos aula._

-_ Você tem treino._ – O braço direito do Decimo retrucou sem titubear.

-_ Não estou com sono. Quer perguntar algo, Hayato?_ – Aquele tom baixo e sério fez o corpo do menor estremecer. Tinha certo medo do lado hitman de Yamamoto... Do lado que parecia enxergar através de seu corpo, alcançando diretamente sua alma.

-_... Não._

-_ Posso continuar perguntando?_

-_ Não._

-_ Posso descer aí?_

-_ Não. I-Idiota. Não desça!_

-_ Hayato... Posso te beijar...?_

A respiração do jovem italiano parou, na luz da penumbra, ele encarou o jovem ás do beisebol sentado em seu futon, ele também se encontrava sentado e agora parado em meio a sua tentativa de fuga. Os olhos de Yamamoto tinham um brilho quase assustador, mas tamanha era a serenidade em seu olhar que o pianista não conseguia temer, tudo que podia fazer era encarar. As belas pedras negras que refletiam à luz da lua.

-_ O... quê...? _– Foi tudo que seus lábios pronunciaram. Não fazia sentido algum, aquilo era provavelmente só mais um de seus sonhos.

-_ Sim ou não?_

-_... N-Nã-! –_ Antes que pudesse terminar um par de lábios pressionou sobre os seus carinhosamente. Ah, sim. Com certeza, aquilo era só um sonho. Provavelmente, tinha caído no sono durante aquela brincadeira. Nem em um milhão de anos o idiota que ele conhecia, seu idiota, faria aquilo. Ao apartar o inocente beijo ambos se entreolharam.

-_ Hayato, posso dormir com você?_ – Novamente, o Guardião da Chuva perguntou, enquanto ambos deitavam-se no futon estendido no chão entrelaçados num abraço confortável.

Os olhos verdes esmeralda se fecharam, inspirando e memorizando o cheiro do outro, enquanto, sem perceber, encaixava sua cabeça prateada logo abaixo do queixo do moreno. O que ele não daria para que aquilo fosse realidade...

-_ Sim... Takeshi._ – Hayato sentiu o corpo do espadachim estremecer suavemente ao ouvir seu primeiro nome. –_ Você gosta de mim...?_

-_... Sim..._ – A voz sussurrou ao ouvido do mestiço.

Um sonho... Um sonho bonito.

-_ Takeshi... você me ama...?_

-_ Sim..._

_**Continua...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonho? Realidade? Descubra no próximo capítulo! :D Adoro isso. Como devem ter percebido, eu gosto muito de brincar entre o real e o lúdico. Hehe~

Sim, sim. A ideia foi super random, mas eu sinto que finalmente desempaquei! E isso me faz feliz! E, viva! \o/ Eles fizeram as pazes :D Acho que as coisas vão esquentar! Yay!

Para aqueles que lêem em inglês, curtam a minha fic About Words and Baseballs! É um AU 8059. Por favor! Tem lemon puro no segundo capítulo =x Hehe. (será que eu convenço muita gente assim?) Ah, e para aqueles muito bons em Inglês, me desculpem... Eu sei que a história está cheia de erros de gramática e tals... D:

Espero não ter mais blocks para essa história. Ela estava me deixando louca. A propósito, estou com umas 5 ou 6 histórias 8059 começadas, mas não terminadas... Estou ficando depressiva, YamaGoku domina a minha vida! Não posso viver assim! Gah! Preciso de mais! Mas, estou quase explodindo a minha cabeça com a quantidade absurda de ideias que tenho para esses dois!

Chega de conversa mole! Vou para o próximo capítulo imediatamente!

Obrigada por ler! Review é como dar doce para fazer uma criança feliz!~ :D (Não, eu não sou Lambo)

**Magami Yuuri~ Crazy Apple**


End file.
